Relax Together
by SarahLaDuchesse
Summary: 50 word challenge featuring Lightning and Fang. Rated M for certain prompts. Different settings/scenarios. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**01. Raise**

Fang felt the strain in her muscles as she fought to get back to her feet, panting for breath, having just been heaved in the air and landing flat on her back by a King Behemoth. Winded, with red rimming her vision, the chime of a voice calling her name sounded as if it was coming to her through a long tunnel. Then, she felt it; that magical stir within her body as a healing spell was cast to her, a familiar figure leaning over her.

"Get up!" the strawberry blond soldier hissed, gripping the tribeswoman's hand and yanking her to her feet. Fang took a gasping breath, hunched over slightly as the spell poured in to her system. She caught sight of Sazh holding off the King Behemoth all by himself. Almost as quickly as Lightning had pulled her up, she let go of Fang's hand, gunblade in her grip, her red cape swirling as she turned, casting a Ruin in the direction of the "nasty", as the tanned Oerban would call them. Fang, feeling energized, ran with her to tackle this challenge alongside the Commando.

**02. Less**

It seemed that the time she and Lightning spent together became less and less these days. Fang frowned, watching the soldier stride out of their temporary camp to scout. Hope, Snow, Sazh, and Vanille were all around the fire.  
"Fang?" came Vanille's questionable tone. Fang turned, looking back at her surrogate younger sister, blinking slowly once before she just shook her head and smiled.

"I'll be right back," Fang said to the redhead, who simply gave her a knowing look as the woman grabbed her spear, and headed off in to the night after Lightning. She could feel Hope's glare burning the back of her head until she'd slipped out of sight along the uneven terrain of the Steppe. She took a deep breath. Now, where could Light had gone? It wasn't too long until Fang had caught up with the ex-sergeant, amused that she could be so edgy even when she was all alone. Lightning didn't say a word as Fang fell in to step beside her. The last person she'd want to go on a late night stroll with would have to be Fang, especially after last night. She'd had to teach the Oerban the "no spooning" rule by kicking her out of her tent and leaving a dark bruise on her ribcage.

"You forgive me yet, Sunshine?" Fang finally broke the silence. Lightning paused from her walking as Fang slowed herself to a stop as well. With her back towards her, Fang couldn't see Lightning's face, but that might be best, or she'd be pierced by a glare as cold as ice. "Hmm... no, then?" Fang chuckled, that signature smirk curving her lips as she clasped her hands behind her head casually.

"... I never said that," Lightning finally spoke, pausing a moment as if she wanted to say more, before continuing on. Fang's grin just widened, following after her.

**03. Layer**

"You'll freeze to death," Fang reasoned, though her tone was a little too cheeky to be taken seriously. The stoic soldier was shivering, hugging herself tightly, her strawberry blonde locks darker with the water that soaked her from head to toe, and who merely glared fiercely at the Oerban. Teeth chattering, her phrase came out rather stuttered,"N-N-N-Not t-t-to d-death I won't-t-t..." Fang sighed, placing a hand on her hip. Light could be stubborn sometimes, and more often than not, it was too much for her own good. Her fair skin was even more pale than usual, and her shivering only seemed to be worsening by the second. Fang shook her head, and stepped towards the soldier, sitting down beside her. Lightning tensed up, and hissed through her teeth in a way that was a lot less menacing than she'd hoped,"Wh-Wh-What the _HELL_ are you d-d-doing?"

Wrapping her arms tight around Lightning, Fang questioned her in an almost smug, mocking way,"What. they never teach ya nothin' 'bout body heat in tha army?" She was happy to see some color return to Lightning's face as her cheeks flushed a mild tinge of pink.

"Of c-c-course they d-did," she growled, clenching her teeth, trying to resist the warmth the woman was swathing her in. Fang could feel how soaked through her light layer of clothing was, there was no way the soldier could be comfortable and warm.  
"Then relax, Sunshine. Try'n stop shiverin', yeah?"

**04. Sign**

Lightning stared for a few moments at the decrepit, wooden sign held together just barely by what appeared to be rope. She heard Vanille whimper, and couldn't help herself in glancing over her shoulder to the older Oerban. Fang seemed a little dazed, but really, who could blame her? To find that her and Vanille's home was in such a state, that it had all happened maybe because of them, while they were gone, even. Lightning swallowed, and turned away, folding her arms across her chest.  
"There's nothing we can do now," she said,"So let's find some place to stay for the night, and continue on tomorrow."

**05. Try**

At this point, slowing down her erratic pulse was a lost cause, her heart jack-hammering in her chest. Lightning quietly gasped, trying to catch her breath as her fingers ran back through dark chestnut hair. Fang elicited an almost feral growl of delight at the sound, still nipping and kissing at Lightning's neck. The Pulsian had her pressed up against a cold metal wall, hands roaming, trying to get the uncooperative belts of her jacket undone, the half turtleneck already unzipped to give her the access she desired to the ivory skin of her lover. Teeth grazed toned flesh, fingernails trailing, skittering along as articles of clothing became discarded. Fang slid down on one knee, planting a feathery cascade of kisses along the soldier's bare stomach, while her arm slung one of a slightly dizzied Lightning's legs over her shoulder, hands gruffly pushing her skirt up, out of the way.

Lightning had nothing to cling to, her azure blue eyes glazing over with lust, feeling soft lips kissing at her inner thighs. She whimpered as Fang nipped at the supple flesh closest to her core, it had been far too long since they'd done this. The soldier nearly let an uncharacteristic groan of sexual frustration escape her as Fang drew back, to look up at her, sliding a hand along her leg to the plain black panties and pushing them aside, the only barrier left between Fang's mouth and that wonderful pleasure no longer an issue.

"Don't be too loud now, ya hear? Might wake up-" Fang began teasingly, but was quickly cut off by an impatient quip.

"The others, I know," Lightning sighed, catching her lower lip between her teeth in an attempt to keep herself from pouncing the bronze huntress. Fang just smirked back up at her, before allowing her head to bow, and her tongue to run along the moistened slit. It was incredible, this privilege Fang received. To see the mighty Farron, resident hard-ass and cold-as-ice ex-sergeant, deadly with a gunblade and even deadlier with her looks, getting all heated up. A low moan escaped Farron, and Fang inwardly grinned as she continued to sensually bury her face between her legs.

Suppressed moans and whimpers turned in to breathless gasps for air, Light's back arching occasionally away from the cold metal wall. Her hands gripped on to Fang's hair, her leg shaking slightly. A less controlled moan resonated from her throat, music to the Pulsian's ears. With each motion of her tongue, lips, and teethe, she was driving Lightning closer and closer to the edge. Only Fang could do this, get her so completely riled up, throwing her head back as she moaned again, tugging the raven locks in her trembling grasp. She bit back her rising screams of ecstasy, all thoughts impossible, her mind focused on the pleasure alone that had her face flushed red. Her hips were held in place by strong tanned hands as one name was moaned, Lightning couldn't hold back any longer, hitting her peak, "Fang!"

**06. Give**

She had been completely shocked. After a long day of drills, training with the Guardian Crops. settled in Gran Pulse, Lightning had wanted nothing more than to return to her new home in the recently rebuilt Oerba. The sun had just been setting, creating that view that she couldn't get enough of, yet would admit this to no one. She went along the streets of the town, towards the residential area which was always bustling with activity.

Children were playing games in the street, a house was being repaired, a few men sat out front of a house, smoking cigarettes and talking merrily with one another. The houses here held families, be them related by blood or otherwise. But Lightning? Alone. She refused to let anyone in that wasn't Hope, Sazh and his son, Snow, or Serah. So, you could imagine the shock she received, walking through the front door, and heading to the kitchen to make herself a quick dinner before bed, only to stop dead in her tracks and stare. The back towards her started off with a wild mane of raven hair, descending to give way to the diamond cutting of a half black tank top, silk blue sari almost reaching the floor in view. This consistency screamed the impossible; Oerba Yun Fang had woken up from a crystal sleep Lightning had expected her to be in for centuries. She hadn't thought she'd see the Pulsian again for the rest of her life. But no, she was real.

There was no mistaking it, especially as the tanned figure turned around to face her, that same daunting smirk curving those same soft lips on that same beautiful face, her accent making it all a little too real,"Happy birthday Sunshine, did'ja miss me?" Yes, it was Lightning's Birthday. Probably why she'd been in such a foul mood that day, too. Fang returning to her, however, to her home in Oerba no less... it was the best gift Fang could give, considering she'd barely had any time at all to get here and sneak inside to surprise the soldier.

**07. Great**

She stared down at the bowl in her hands carefully, cornflower blue orbs scrutinizing the warm liquid within.

"So this is..." she started slowly, wrinkling her nose at the strong scent wafting up towards her face along with the steam.

"Soup. Stu. Call it whatever ya want, jus' eat it," Fang said with a shrug. Lightning glanced at Snow, who was devouring his bowl of stu like it was the most delicious thing in the world. Sazh didn't seem to mind it, and Vanille was sipping away at her bowl, accustomed to this type of cuisine, thrown together with herbs and ingredients from the very face of Gran Pulse. Hope seemed just as tentative as Farron, though he carefully lifted the bowl to his lips, which he next licked. He seemed to like it, taking another sip, this one bigger. Lightning sighed quietly, her gaze flickering across the fire back to Fang, whose bowl was already empty.

Fang was now busying herself with smirking smugly at the soldier, no doubt thinking up teasing remarks and insults. She opened her mouth to say something, but froze in mild surprise for a moment as the soldier took not a sip, but a quick gulp of the stu, before lowering her bowl back in to her lap. It had burned slightly on the way down her throat, leaving behind a scalding tingle on her tongue, but it wasn't enough to melt Lightning's icy composure.

"So what do you think?" Vanille piped up in question. Hope turned his head to look at Lightning, and even Snow stopped scarfing down his third helping to look at his sister-in-law-to-be. How was it...?

"It's gr-... good," Lightning replied to Vanille, before looking back to the stu remaining in her dish. She didn't want to say what she really thought, of course, for fear of teasing by the big bully Fang, who'd no doubt convince Snow to egg her on along with her.

**08. Compare**

Leaders were important. They had to answer the questions they were asked, they had to make the decisions. They were the ones who took charge of situations, be them simple or difficult, no matter the task. Whether a leader was good or not was most often defined by their own thoughts and feelings of their skills, and the reactions of those who followed them. This was why Lightning secretly envied Fang in that aspect. She seemed to get along with everyone, even Hope at times. She was the 'fun' leader, the encouraging one. And even though she never let anyone get off task, she did it in a way that didn't make it feel like she was giving an order. She was also confident, and so headstrong and sure about whatever she did, and in that area, was a lot like Lightning.

Still, however, there was no denying the difference between their methods for leading their group. Lightning refused to stop for breaks longer than ten minutes, and pushed everyone to their limits, especially herself. She treated them all like soldiers, not friends, and her emotions seemed to get in the way more than she would let on, affecting her normal decisions. They were two different leaders with similar traits... so why, Farron would ask herself from time to time, was there such a gap between them?

**09. Listen**

The crashing of the waves underneath the afternoon sun was like a symphony for Fang. Visiting Bodhum had definitely been a good idea. Sazh was busy building a sandcastle with Dahj, and Snow was more than happy to splash around in the water with Serah. While Vanille and Hope were gathering seashells together, Fang was treated to not only these lovely sounds, but the sight, as well, of the older Farron sibling. How could one be out on such a glorious, relaxing day, and still be so frigid? Even how she sat, hands in her lap, on her knees, it was all so formal. Fang pursed her lips for a moment, before striding up behind the soldier and sitting down beside her on her towel, in the shade the orange umbrella stuck in the sand provided.

"So tell me, Light," Fang started, running a hand back through her dark, wet hair, clad in a blue bikini, her tan skin still dripping slightly,"how can you come to the beach in a swim suit, and not go swimmin'?"

"I just don't see the point of this," Lightning relayed her opinion back to the Pulsian, making dead sure her eyes stayed ahead, locked on the horizon of lapping waves and clear blue water. Fang shook her head in disbelief, sighing theatrically and slinging her arm around Farron's shoulders, which she felt tense up even further underneath the touch.

"There's not supposed t'be a point, Sunshine. It's jus' fer fun. You DO know what that is, yeah?" Fang teased, giving Light's shoulders a squeeze. Lightning then pulled away, standing up and out of Fang's arm, folding her arms across her chest as her azure eyes glared coldly at the Oerban. Fang just smirked back up at her, admiring the view of the ex-sergeant trying to look all tough and pissed off while in a crimson bikini.

"Don't worry," Fang chided,"you're allowed to have fun once in a while. It's not like Bahamut is gonna bite yer head off if ya do." Lightning then allowed one single laugh to sound from her lips, which curved in to an almost amused little smile. Fang couldn't place it if Light was just mocking her, or if she actually thought what she'd said was funny - in which case, she'd have to question her sanity when it came to Eidolons and decapitation. But still... that sound was something she could listen to all day.

**10. Choice**

"Yes or no, Light?" Fang questioned, her hand still extended towards Lightning Farron, who gazed carefully at the dragon Fang was currently mounted on. She'd thought it would be an excellent idea to scout ahead on Bahamut, seeing as, well, he could fly, being a dragon and all. They'd get a bird's eye view from up there, and for some sick, cynical reason, Fang had started to - you guessed it - tease Lightning. She'd asked if she was afraid of heights, if she thought she could handle flying in the open air without a saddle, even if the soldier had jumped out of flying vehicles without a moments' hesitation before.

So, here they were, Fang waiting Lightning's answer for a ride on the back of a dragon that looked like he didn't like her, just to go scouting. It wasn't that big of a deal. She should just say "no" and go back to camp to upgrade their weapons with the others. Fang had a way of getting under Farron's skin, however, rubbing her the wrong way just enough to make her second guess herself. Putting on that mask of hers, Lightning frowned, and wordlessly took the Oerban's hand, allowing herself to be aided in climbing up on to the dragon's sleek black back, sliding in to be seated behind Fang, who was grinning that cocky smile of hers.

"Y'might wanna hold on," Fang warned, sounding a tad serious. Lightning paused, about to ask about what she was supposed to hold on to, but never got the chance to do so as Bahamut let out a roar before suddenly taking off. Farron's arms locked around Fang's waist, she was nearly thrown off the dragon's back from the powerful and sudden lift-off. She held her own wrist, limbs locked around the Pulsian's middle. She heard Fang laughing, and Lightning's cheeks flushed slightly, though she said nothing. Scouting had been pushed to the back of her mind, up here in the wide open air on Bahamut's back, clinging to Fang. Why hadn't she loosened her hold yet? Well, the hundred-something story drop to the terrain below was certainly a good motivation to remain hanging on, but there was something else she was trying to resist acknowledging. The fact that her body fit so perfectly against Fang's, and how warm she was. Every breath Lightning took was incidentally filled with Fang's scent, though she continued to blame the height on why she was becoming slightly dizzy. Lightheaded still, Light rested her head on Fang's back, squeezing her eyes shut and trying to take a deep breath, which only furthered her hazy intoxication.

"Y'alright there Sunshine?" Fang asked, turning her head a bit. It wasn't like Lightning to be one for physical contact, especially not like this. She felt Farron nod, her cheek rubbing against the back of her neck. Fang frowned slightly, before getting the bright idea to take Bahamut down, for just a little break. She landed them in a stretch of terrain, letting Bahamut, along with Lightning, rest. Light was a little shaky in the knees, going to sit underneath a tree and try and calm down in the shade. Fang went right ahead and sat next to her, leaning against the soldier with a grin, enjoying the warm breeze. Lightning sighed heavily, tucking a loose lock of pink hair behind her ear.

"Comfortable, are we?" she asked, not sounding too pleased, but certainly a lot better than not talking at all. She wasn't as pale as she had been before, either.

"Very much, thanks," Fang chuckled, though pausing at the opportunity. They were alone, away from the others, far, FAR away, too. The Pulsian turned, then, touching Lightning's cheek and forcing her to look at her.

"What're you doing?" Lightning quickly asked, flinching away a bit, yet Fang held her in place.

"You feelin' any better now?" Fang asked, and Lightning's suspicious expression softened slightly. So, Fang was just worried?

"Yes, thank you," Lightning replied, sighing slightly. Fang still hadn't moved, jade green orbs locking on to cornflower blue. Lightning blinked. "Fang...?" Then, it happened. As she felt her heart beating faster and faster, Fang leaned closer and closer, until finally, their lips touched, eyes closed. There was a certain spark to the simple kiss, and Lightning was surprised with herself for giving in in the first place, though not surprised with the fact that Fang had been the one to initiate. In Lightning's fantasies, deep down, locked away in the very depths of her mind, Fang had always been the one to make the first move.

Lightning carefully returned the kiss, lips crushed to Fang's as the contact intensified with something more. Fang opened her mouth against Farron's, tongue gently asking for entrance, which she granted with a moment of hesitation. Fang was surprisingly gentle with the kiss, considering her wild exterior and mannerisms. In all honesty, however, Lightning was craving more from the tribeswoman. She was the one to take it further, cupping Fang's face in her hands and pressed her lips harder, tongues wrestling for dominance suddenly, which Farron quickly won, shoving back back down on to the grass. Near them, Bahamut cocked his head, but said nothing before turning his gaze elsewhere, letting the two have their fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**11. Pale**

She couldn't sleep. Even after a long day of collecting items for synthesis, hunting monsters, and traveling across the Archylte Steppe, Oerba Yun Fang was wide awake. Staring up at the floating Cocoon overhead, like a second full moon, she was laid out on her back and trying to fall asleep. Then again, with no cover, this simple camp thrown together after doing away with a small pack of Gorgonopsids didn't make the huntress the most at ease.

Fang slowly sat up, running her fingers back through her wild raven hair, the sash part of her sari slid off her shoulder. She took a look around. Vanille was curled up by the campfire, as were Hope and Snow. Sazh slept close by, but as jade green orbs scanned for the strawberry blonde soldier known as Lightning Farron, she found her to be away from the others, closer to the edge of their perch, sitting with her back towards the camp.

The tan Oerban blinked slowly once, before getting to her feet slowly, silently and stealthily stepping over to join her. Sliding down to sit next to her, Fang greeted the ex-sergeant with a quiet voice to not wake the others,"What'cha doin' here by yerself?" She saw how Lightning tensed up when she spoke, keeping those burning azure eyes staring straight ahead.

"Just keeping watch," Farron replied in that calm tone of hers, Fang could almost feel the chill of her attitude from where she was sitting, "You should go to sleep." That signature smirk played across Fang's lips as she looked at Lightning.

"Now why would I wanna do that when I could spend my time with a ray of happiness like you?" came the accented chuckle, as Fang leaned back on her hand, their arms almost touching they were sitting so close. Lightning wasn't one to 'scoot', or anything awkward like that, but she would have if she really felt like it. Farron paused, before simply sighing and shaking her head. Stay calm, Light… Fang frowned. What, no hitting?

"Maybe you have a death wish," Light finally murmured, a scowl tugging at the corners of her lips. Fang chuckled. Ah, there it was. Underneath it all, the soldier certainly had some wit to her. It had taken a little bit of time to crumble those walls that Lightning seemed to have up around everyone else, but Fang had this odd delusion that maybe Farron enjoyed bantering with her, and didn't mind the teasing all that much.

"Would you grant it?" the Oerban asked, and her own voice felt foreign for a moment, suddenly not as cheery and teasing as she had been before. She blinked her emerald eyes once as Lightning turned her head to look at Fang in question, one eyebrow raised. There flashed an emotion before those sapphire orbs that at first she couldn't place, she'd never seen it in the soldier's gaze before. Was it worry, for her? For Oerba Yun Fang?

"What do you mean?" Light replied in her own inquiry, that cold mask back in place. Fang's signature grin curved her lips suddenly, as she scrambled to play off the stupid question, shrugging her shoulders as she chuckled, "It's nothin', don't worry yer pretty little head about it Light!" She paused, however, Lightning "mm"ing slightly in disbelief, leaning slightly closer. This was an odd proximity for the two if they weren't fighting, at the very least. Were they fighting? Fang swallowed – she hoped not. Had what she'd said really bugged the icy ex-sergeant that much?

But, faces so close… Fang was mesmerized by how the light looked on Lightning's ivory skin, coming from the silver moon and floating Cocoon ahead. She was gorgeous on any other day, but with her pale skin set in to contrast to both sources of beautiful light, Ligtning Farron was positively breathtaking. She felt her heart jump ahead a few beats, and an overwhelming urge to pounce the soldier in front of her building within her limbs.

"Really, it's nothin'," Fang breathed quietly, in a whisper barely loud enough for Lightning to hear. The strawberry blonde would lean back any second now after realizing how close they were – did her eyes just flicker down? – and go back to keeping watch – was she getting closer? – and being all gorgeous and untouchable. Thunk. The low, dull feeling Fang felt as their foreheads touched, dark hair mingling with pink was enough to snap her senses back in place.

"Fang." Lightning's voice was serious, despite the blush flushing her pale cheeks that the Pulsian could see so clearly, so close together like this. Fang shivered once, feeling Farron's warm breath caressing her lips as the woman spoke her name, and though serious, she desired to hear more.

Much more.

She took in a deep breath, and reached up, placing her hands on Light's shoulders, quiet for a few quickened heartbeats. Then, in a rush of emotions and maybe a hint of sleep deprivation induced euphoria, Fang pressed her lips hard to Lightning's. She felt the soldier tense up, as if she hadn't been expecting this to happen, getting all "_I'm_ the one invading _your_ personal space now" and such. Farron was still for a few moments, unable to move, eyes widening at the mind-blowing contact. Fang's taste was hard to place, but it she had to pick one word, she'd say "fresh", or "wonderful" if you wanted to be vague.

The sound of hand hitting cheek made Vanille, some ten feet away or so, stir, rolling over and sighing softly in her sleep, back to the fire as the two women broke apart. Fang just grinned, watching Lightning turn the same shade as her hair as she stood up, holding her open hand a little bit as if the strike had stung her palm more than it had the bronze beauty. She marched back over to the fire, and jammed herself down by Sazh with a huff. She glared fiercely at the tribeswoman who remained seated, folding her arms across her chest before squeezing her eyes shut.

"… Guess I'm on guard duty then," Fang muttered to herself, the weak throb in her cheek already fading.

**12. Tough**

She was strong. She was powerful. She was a taunting, cocky tribeswoman. She was Oerba Yun Fang, and Lightning couldn't deny the flutter in her heart, the gratitude of appreciation flowing within her during that particular battle late in the afternoon, traversing through the Pass of Paddra to return to their base camp, being ambushed by those bloody little goblins. They came in a group of maybe eight or nine; she couldn't count through the rush of adrenaline of the fight. But when the pain struck her, she felt it all too much.

She didn't know if she tripped, or just fell down from taking such a punch head on, but one way or the other, Lightning was down, about three goblins coming to join the one that had clocked her off her feet. One fell from a few of Sazh's bullets peppering the back of its head, yet they still advanced. Lightning was dazed, trying to gather her bearings. Her grip on her gunblade tightened, and she blinked, just in time to watch, and listen, as Fang stepped over the fallen Commando.

"Your fight's with me!" the Oerban jeered, throwing the goblins a gesture, her jade glare intense. Provoked, the little beasts started to swing their punches at the Sentinel, trying to do more damage than they could hope for against Fang's powerful guard. She was a pillar, or better yet, a wall, tough and strong and not able to be knocked down. This gave Lightning enough time to get to her feet, and heal herself enough to not be so distracted by the pain coming from a fresh gash in her leg that must have accumulated itself when she fell. When the battle was finally over, Sazh gathering up the leftover items for synthesis later on, Lightning looked to Fang, her arms folded across her chest as she stood beside the Pulsian.

She was looking right back at her, sitting down on a rock with one leg crossed over the other, lightly kicking her foot rhythmically to an unheard beat, her bladed lance leaned lazily against her shoulder.

"Light, yer still bleedin' there," the accented voice pulled Lightning out of her daze, before looking down at her thigh, which certainly still was leaking crimson. She charged up a few cure spells, searching the Oerban's facial expression for something more than that wide grin that made her emerald eyes seem to sparkle with confidence. Lightning quietly sighed in relief as the dull pain vanished along with the gash, disappearing with the soft light of her spell. She froze however, noticing something she hadn't before – Fang's sari was stained on the shoulder.

"What's that?" she demanded in her commanding tone. Fang blinked, adjusting her lance a little bit in an attempt to obstruct Light's view. Farron merely pursed her lips, before jerking the blade weapon out of the way, and with hr other hand, yanking Fang's shoulder drape aside. The tank top strap had been sliced clean through to reveal the damage beneath, a wound that didn't look all too deep, but certainly bled.

"Easy there Sunshine!" Fang hissed out carefully, which caused Sazh to look up for a moment as he bent down to search one of the other fallen goblins.

Light grimaced at the sight of Fang's tanned skin dirtied with blood, the cut looking so out of place on her shoulder, usually the bronze flesh so flawless everywhere else (not that Lightning would look, of course…). It must have happened when she was defending the soldier from the numerous assaults. Farron's distasteful expression softened at this thought, and she felt a wave of guilt wash over her. Fang had noticed the remains of the cut on her leg almost right away, but it had taken Light some minutes or so for her gaze to catch the dark red stain.

"It's nothin', I'll let Vanille heal it when we all meet up at camp—"

"I'll do it," Lightning interjected, raising a hand that was already glowing a light, seafoam green. Fang's eyebrows lifted in surprise; normally Lightning wasn't so… generous with her magic. The soldier just felt like she had to make it up to her. Fang caught on quickly enough, and chuckled a bit, tipping her head to the side a bit as that smile returned.

"Sounds good t'me."

**13. Risk [Related to #20]**

"… Light, wait!"

This was all a risk. One big, stupid, crazy risk. Did she even want to look at her, after doing that? After, without even telling anyone, going on ahead and becoming Ragnarok without so much as a word of her plan to the others, especially not the sergeant? Then, waking up from her crystal stasis almost a year later, to find Oerba in the process of being rebuilt, she couldn't believe her eyes to catch that glimpse of the unmistakable Farron shade among the people working.

Would Lightning want to even look at her anymore? What if she had... found someone else, while she'd been in Crystal Sleep?

Her heart had nearly leaped out of her chest as the raven-haired huntress had started to push her way through the crowd of people, catching glimpses of others dressed in Guardian Corps. uniforms, as that division of the military had a station posted down here in Oerba somewhere, it seemed. Getting closer, she called out again,"Lightnin' Farron!"

The pinkette kept moving on ahead. Fang growled to herself, shoving someone aside. She watched Farron turn a corner, disappearing out of her sight, heading in the direction of the residential area. Fang broke away from the people, and ran to catch up. She nearly toppled the woman over from behind, her hand reaching out and latching on to her upper arm, spinning the woman around, and incidentally, the Pulsian stumbled, ending up slamming her back against one of the walls of the short alleyway, pressing herself fully to the soldier.

Fang, panting slightly for breath, straightened herself up and looked at her, met with the most shocked expression on Lightning Farron's face she'd ever seen, it was almost comical. Then, sort of what she'd expected, a slap across the face. Was this a reflex of Lightning's or something, Fang had to wonder as she stepped back, holding her cheek, but that stupid smile!

"Fang?" Lightning breathed, her hand trembling where it remained held in the air, her brow knitting in confusion, trying to swallow this information that had quite literally been thrusted upon her. She was back. "… Fang!" she gasped, the hand flying to cover her mouth as azure eyes grew large with more surprise, and the Oerban couldn't help it anymore, letting loose a laugh while managing,"It's me, Sunshine! Good ta see you too!" All stress, and anxiety about seeing her again had just vanished.

Seemed like things hadn't changed at all with Lightning. She was trying to fight back the expression on her face in to that mask, but Fang just shook her head, and took her hands in her own grasp, interlacing their fingers, palm pressed to palm. She just grinned – until Lightning yanked her hands out of Fang's hold, throwing her arms around her neck, her lips crashing against hers. Fang felt every emotion behind that kiss – all the hurt she'd caused, the sadness, the loneliness, yet also the happiness and the sheer delight at having her back.

When the two finally broke for oxygen, Fang might have imagined it, but she could have sworn Lightning whimpered to her before continuing the insistent lip-locking, "I missed you."

**14. Name  
**  
"So. Claire, huh?"

Fang ducked out of the way as Lightning threw a fully charged Fire spell her way. Hope and Snow yelled as it nearly hit them instead. Vanille looked tentative, glancing at Sazh as if expecting the older man to do something before another fight broke out.

"Let's just keep moving, alright?" Lightning growled, obviously not wanting to talk about it.

"Or we could talk about it. How's that sound, Clai-"

She was cut off from her sentence as the soldier whipped around, fist aimed at Fang's jaw, her most favorite spot to punch it seemed.

**15. Tall**

"Not by much," Lightning reasoned, folding her arms across her chest, glaring at the tanned Pulsian, who merely chuckled, and reached to pat Lightning atop the head, which her hand was swiftly batted away.

"But just enough, yeah?" Fang laughed, bringing herself up to her full height, eyes locked on the soldier's icy blue eyes, about an inch or so taller.

**16. Price**

Lightning hadn't even chanced the thought that taking on Oprhan would have cost such a price, losing, in that moment of temporary Crystal Stasis, all hope she'd had of ever seeing Fang again. She was standing in a plain of completely white, the huntress standing in front of her. She touched Light's cheek gently, smiling a sorrowful little smile, apologetic as she gently kissed Light one more time, before pulling away and murmuring, "Wake up."

**17. High**

The soldier felt a jolt as hands jerked her body from behind, a laugh filling the air as Lightning bit back a yelp of fear and surprise, standing on the very edge of this high up tower that appeared to have no safe way down.

"Dammit Fang!" Lightning all but snarled, bringing her elbow back to strike the Sentinel in the abdomen, "How the Hell did you get us all the way up here?" She turned her head to look at the tribeswoman over her shoulder, glaring. Hope was having a much quieter reaction to the height of the tower, though he certainly looked a little green.

"I can see Oerba from here!" Vanille piped up, obviously filled with such glee that she didn't care they were as good as stuck up here. Sazh sighed, muttering something about being "too old for this".

"Aw, come on sis, it's not that bad," Snow insisted, stepping up to the edge of the tower's roof, looking down at the immense drop to a very barren and unpromising landing below. "Besides, what're you blaming Fang for?"

He immediately regretted speaking in the first place as it was his turn to receive a Lightning style death-glare. She held up a finger, and started to hiss through her teeth, "One; I'm not your sister, and I never will be, so stop calling me that! And two; how is it NOT Fang's fault? She's the one who suggested we cut through the Archeopolis, when those Nelapsi swooped in and tried having us for an afternoon snack-"

"Hey! I thought we could find some items for ya-"

"- before dropping us off up here!"

Lightning technically wasn't yelling, her voice not all that raised from the usually flat tone with only slight fluctuations to hint emotions. Now, those fluctuations were just enough to convey how filled with rage and annoyance the strawberry blonde was. Fang scratched the back of her head a bit. Why did she always get blamed for everything, and why was it always her that ended up putting Light in a bad mood?The latter was obvious...

**18. Hello**

Lightning squirmed slightly, burying her fingers in a wild mane of black hair as a certain Huntress sucked on one of the hardened peaks of her ample breasts. Laying back in the grass, their only cover a few bushes, Farron was struggling to keep her voice down as Fang grazed her teeth along her abdomen – before suddenly pausing.

"Why hello there. What's this?" came the voice of a confused sounding Pulsian. Lightning sighed, knowing that she was talking about the silver piercing in the soldier's navel. Fang lifted her head up to look at Lightning with an expression that was a mix of bewilderment and amusement, obviously shocked that the serious, indifferent Lightning Farron had a belly button ring. Sure it was kinky, but damn, it was one heck of a surprise.

It didn't stop Fang's hand, though, from sliding her first two fingers in and out of the strawberry blonde. Lightning took a deep breath, trying to calm herself enough to reply to the Oerban's question, sucking in air through her teeth.

"What do you think it is?" she said breathlessly, her chest ballooning with each gulp of air as Fang slid her tongue over the silver accessory, stimulating a cornucopia of sensitive nerves in all the best ways. The tanned huntress began to twist her hand a bit, her fingers thrusting continuously as she hummed in thought.

"An act of rebellion?" she chuckled, loving the way Farron whimpered ever so slightly, her teeth gently biting her gloved knuckle. It was also strange that the soldier would even have a piercing to begin with. Who would have guessed, in a million years. The cape was one thing - it could have just been part of her uniform. But this? She gently enveloped the bauble with her lips, lightly sucking on the piercing and flesh. Light bit down a little more, she was barely aware of her hips starting to move with Fang's deft, calloused fingers. The Pulsian beauty pulled back a little bit, smirking as she moved to kiss at the ex-sergeant's inner thighs, trailing feather touches along the toned limbs.

"Or maybe..." she spoke slowly, allowing her hot breath to tantalizing run over her lover's core, slowing her moving hand,"... you secretly have a kinky side?"

"Fa-ang..." Lightning groaned, squeezing her eyes shut for a moment at the perverted question. Allowing the warmth of her cheeks spread along her neck in embarrassment, when she opened her eyes she couldn't help but stare as Fang withdrew her fingers from between Farron's legs and licking the slick appendages clean slowly, seductively. The woman had a way of just making her feel so unlike her usual self, this time was no exception.

**19. Own**

Lightning stirred slightly, her body heavy with exhaustion. She could feel a soft warmth around her, and behind her eyelids saw no suggestion of light if she were to open them, aside from a dull silver glow, which her mind guessed was either the moon, or the floating Cocoon overhead in the Pulse sky. GRAN Pulse, she could hear Fang correcting her already. Wait - Fang? Farron struggled to pull herself out of the comforting lull, was she moving? Yes, she was, she could see that as soon as she half opened one eye carefully, still tired. She hadn't been getting much, if any sleep for the past five days or so. At first, it hadn't effected her that much, seeing as she had had Guardian Corps. training for that sort of thing.

Hm... Last she remembered, the party was stopping for a break near one of the many ponds in Gran Pulse. She was with Fang, Hope, and Snow at the time, while Vanille and Sazh were taking care of something back at camp. It was already dark when they'd stopped, against Lightning's wishes.

"We shouldn't stay in one place for too long. Not at night," she'd tried to reason with Fang, who'd, of course, been the one to suggest it.

"Come on Lightning, we're all tired. Just a few minutes wouldn't hurt, would it?" Snow said, standing beside the Oerban, clasping his gloved hands behind his head. Hope knew not to wander away from the others on Gran Pulse, so he stuck close enough to hear the conversation. Fang placed a hand on her hip, gesturing with her other, that annoyingly attractive accent drawling,"Just a little rest, nothin' ta get yer cape in a knot for, Sunshine. 'Sides, if yer afraid of the dark, I'll hold your hand."

Light grit her teeth, and kept her mouth shut, before turning away, folding her arms across her chest.

"Fine. Take five," she grumbled, walking towards the water of the pond, sitting down promptly beside a large rock. She must have been more tired than she thought. She'd been keeping her sapphire gaze on the reflection of the moon and Cocoon in the water, the ripples making her vision all the more bleary. Her eyelids felt heavy, and without realizing it, she'd closed her eyes, falling in to the much-deserved pleasantries of comfortable unconsciousness.

So... how did she end up swathed in splendid warmth, riding on the back of a Chocobo? Why, the answer could be none other than Oerba Yun Fang. The tribeswoman wasn't sitting side-saddle, like she normally would, her lance in its holster, a little bit twisted so the blades wouldn't harm their feathered transport. Her chin was close to Lightning's forehead, the pinkette's head resting on her shoulder. Farron had her hands in her lap, her posture slack, sitting sideways, nestled snugly against Fang.

"You awake there, Lightnin'?" Fang asked in a whisper, her voice soft and soothing, and even to Light's muddled senses, that accent illustrious to her ears. Fang had felt Lightning waking up, though hadn't been too sure. She couldn't help but smile as a quiet mumbling was Light's only response, nuzzling her face in to the crook of the Oerban's heated neck as if she was some kind of human furnace and the rest of the world was a barren ice box. Fang chuckled quietly, attempting to ignore the glare she felt scorching her back, Hope and Snow trudging along behind the pair. Hope was obviously the one doing the scowling at this point, in a sour mood because of the argument of who would take Lightning on the back of the Chocobo that Fang had obviously won.

Snow had had no intention of being there when his sister-to-be woke up. He had a feeling he wasn't the one on the top of her list of things to see first thing. There had also been no possible way for Hope to win in an argument with Fang, and when the Pulsian had stated she'd take "their sleepy Sunshine" on the Chocobo by the pond, there had been no hint of giving that up in her words. Big surprise, she'd gotten what she wanted. Not only that... but the view of Farron's sleeping face was one to be marveled at. It was if resting was the only time the strawberry blonde could relax.

And Fang wouldn't let anyone else have that. She'd been the only one to really notice her exhaustion. She'd seen her taking extra shifts of guard duty, watched her pushing her limits in their fights, and even when it seemed as if she might collapse any second, she put on a strong front and took up the role as leader once more. Etro, Fang adored this woman, whether she'd discovered that herself yet or not. She might as well claim ownership of Lightning officially sooner or later, because the soldier was hers, and nobody else's. Fang discretely pressed her lips to Farron's forehead for a few moments, silently wishing her sweet dreams.

**20. New [related to #13]**

The jagged pillar that held Cocoon on its tip had been the very start. Waking from their momentary Crystal stasis had been the second step to this new life - this life, this not-so-new mode de vie without l'Cie brands. Lightning lay on her back in the dark. It was summer time. Her hand clenched over her chest, where her brand had once been. Snow had called them "goofy tattoos" at one point. They were marks for the damned. The fal'Cie made only people who were doomed to either become a monster, or dream forever. At least... that was the myth.

Her other hand was gently stroking back the disheveled chestnut locks that fell across Oerba Yun Fang's forehead. She her head on Light's shoulder, on her back as well, eyes closed though not sleeping, a soft smile gracing her fair lips. The two were happy, simply put, underneath a single maroon bedsheet in their home in Oerba. Their home, not just Lightning's anymore.

"Hey, Light?" Fang's voice drifted to the sergeant's ears, to which she merely hummed in acknowledgment; she was listening,"I'm sorry. For everything. For not tellin' ya... 'bout Ragnarok an' all."

She felt Lightning inhale slowly, taking a deep breath, exhaling in a heavy sigh.

"Forget it, Fang," she replied evenly,"It's done with now... I'm just glad you're back."

The two former l'Cie felt a sense of calm wash over them. All was well in the world, this new world. They could start their lives anew, together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** I'm so sorry for not updating the collection/stories in such a long time. My laptop, which I write these entries on, doesn't have any compatible programs with FanFiction's file uploader aside from Notes, and I absolutely refuse to use it, even as a last resort.

But enough about that – enjoy the entries!

**21. Keep**

She tried to ignore the fact that not having a certain Pulsian with her was bothering her. That the lift ride with Snow and Sazh didn't feel like it was going an inch a minute. Lightning drummed her fingers lightly against her arm, leaning back against the lift wall. Sazh was taking a look at his Altairs, making sure the weapons were still in tip-top shape. Snow just stood, one hand clenched around what was most likely Serah's tear. Probably 'talking' to the younger Farron sister.

Lightning suppressed the urge to sigh. The party had split up in to two groups, and were to meet up on the Apex. It was Hope's idea, and really, Light was glad that the teen was taking initiative, as he was just as much a part of this rag-tag l'Cie team as the others... but she shouldn't have let Vanille pick who was going with whom. The cheery little redhead had seemed to have wanted to take Sazh with her too, but when only given the option of two people, she'd pounced for Hope and Fang for... obvious reasons.

Finally, the lift jerked slightly, the jingling that sounded like wind chimes stopping, and the doors opened a moment later on either side. It twisted Farron's stomach to think that maybe Dahaka had somehow gotten around the watchful eye of the stone guardians, and the others had been forced to fight him on their own. She quietly took point, leading the way through the arch and in to a room with a few Chonchons fluttering around in the air. It didn't take long for the unlikely team to dispatch of the pesky little flying monsters, Snow exclaiming in triumph as he pumped his fist, a crooked smile on his face as Sazh sheathed his dual pistols.

Lightning allowed her gunblade to fold, sliding the weapon back in to its holster with the grace that only she could manage before she ordered,"Let's keep moving." She heard Sazh groan a little bit in protest, but it was Snow who spoke up.

"Hey, slow down Lightning!" he called, the two men having to jog to catch up with her sharp pace. How could he even say that? How could they slow down? Okay, so if Dahaka hadn't gotten to the other three, what if they were waiting up on the Apex already for them? Was it cold up there? Her expression didn't give way to any of the soldier's worries as they continued on through Taejin's tower. She froze, however, blinking slowly once as a low sound echoed through the tower, drifting to her sharp, trained ears.

Crouching a bit, her hand hovered back over Flamberge's handle, preparing to whip out the gunblade if needed. Snow and Sazh took up similar positions, sticking close to her as they neared what seemed to be an exit to a room full of vampires, and another lift.

"Yer gonna squirm!"

Snow relaxed right away at the accented battle cry, straightening up and cracking his knuckles, obviously ready to jump in without a second thought as he said,"Alright, let's do this!" Lightning remained frozen, her fingertips on the cold, reassuring grip as Sazh drew his pistols and stepped out after Snow, taking up position with the hectic scene. Three vampires, one staggered, Hope and Vanille scurrying to go between healing and throwing spells. Then, there was Fang.

The hem of her silken blue sari was tattered slightly, a small rip running up to her knee. There was a cut on her right arm, just below the tribal band, the beads of blood that gathered from the thin damage not having enough time to run down her toned flesh before dripping to the floor below instead with those powerful movements. Light swallowed hard, gritting her teeth and yanking her gunblade out, jumping in to join the fight.

The vampires were suddenly outnumbered six to three - pardon, two, as Sazh and Snow finished off the staggered cie'th. Farron glanced out of the corner of her eye at Hope. He was getting good, better every fight it seemed with his casting. Vanille sent a cure spell Sazh's way, Snow already taunting one of the vampires. Fang fell in to step beside Lightning as the two Commandos swung their weapons. Light would step in, and then back, and then Fang would be there, filling in where she had left off to keep the combination going, and so smoothly, too, they didn't even have to look at each other to know what the one was going to do next.

The third vampire wailed loudly, and so close, Lightning flinched, feeling like her eardrums were about to explode. Snow seemed a little dazed, faltering in his steps.

"Here!" she heard Hope call, casting to Snow, Sazh and Vanille stringing together a slew of Firagas that singed the edges of Lightning's cape as she gracefully flipped back out of the way, her free hand clutching at the side of her head, palm pressed tight to her ear. She must have been more effected than she thought, because for once, she didn't know where Fang was. Everyone else, yes. Hope with Snow, Sazh and Vanille near one another, two dead vampires - but where was the cocky Oerban? Azure eyes blinked in surprise as the vampire lumbered after her, or so it seemed. No, it as falling! Face down, it had to be dead, Fang standing on its back with a wide smirk on her face, one end of her lance jammed firmly in between the cie'th's shoulder blades.

"And I was just getting started..." she sighed over dramatically, even wiping sweat off her brow while lightly hopping down from the perch of the now deceased creature. Lightning felt her facial expression twitch slightly as that familiar thrum of annoyance pulsated through her veins. Returning her weapon to its usual spot when she wasn't using it, Farron began to charge a cure spell while staring at Fang in part silent and very secret admiration, and part disgust.

"How can you say that?" Hope asked, though there was amusement in his tone as he was bent over, hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. Fang hummed slightly, running a hand back through her wild mane of raven hair, before laughing once.

"What's the matter Hope? Can't handle the nasties this place has ta offer?" she teased. Lightning turned away, letting the others banter while she made her way to the lift. There was something about this one, did she feel a breeze? Tipping her head back, she stared up, peering, trying to focus on what looked like a glimmer of light, a mere slit in the ceiling it was so high up. This had to be it, the way up.

"Here."

An accented voice nearly made the soldier jump before she lowered her gaze and turned to look at Fang, who was holding what looked a lot like Serah's crystalized tear to her. In the background, Vanille was giggling as Snow and Sazh teased Hope on the subject Fang had brought up. Lightning paused, a flicker of bewilderment as Fang handed her the tear of woe.

"What's this for?" Lightning questioned, holding up the synthesis material to get a better look. She'd only seen maybe two or three others like this during the course of ascending Taejin's Tower, it was a rare item to come across. Fang shook her head a bit, placing a hand on her hip and chuckling.

"Nothing, really. But it's yours - keep it. You can pay me back later," the dragoon said with a simper that made Lightning shudder as Fang turned away to get the others back on track. Farron watched her go for a second before looking down at the jewel in her grasp, holding it delicately at her fingertips. A ghost of a smile tugged at the corners of her lips as she closed her fingers around the tear, holding it to her chest momentarily before slipping it in to her leg pouch, hoping nobody saw her quietly cherishing the 'gift'.

The team of l'Cie, reunited, all loaded on to the lift. Lightning pulled the lever once everyone was inside, and the doors shut. The wind chime sound returned, the lift taking them upwards. She leaned back against the metal wall, Vanille sitting with Sazh and Hope, Snow looking all pumped as if they were going to face the fal'Cie of sugar and rainbows. Light allowed herself a slight sigh of relief, glancing at Fang, to which she was surprised to find her looking back at her, emerald eyes lit up with what looked like anticipation, as if she was expecting the soldier to say something.

No words came, their silent exchange meaningful as the lift came to a stop.

**22. Under**

She couldn't tell which way was up or down at this point, her body heavy, hand gripping desperately to her bladed lance as to not lose the only defense she had against whatever horrors swam beneath the surface of the water of the Sulyya Springs. What if that fal'Cie attacked her? She'd be ripped in half. Black was beginning to rim Fang's vision, and her chest felt tight, as if it was sucking in on itself from the lack of oxygen her lungs were screaming for. If only she could get herself orientated, and gather the strength to swim for air. She opened her mouth a bit, giving up some of her precious oxygen to watch the bubbles float downwards. She must have gone in head first, then!

Muscles straining, movements slow in the water, Fang fought to right herself, but the black was engulfing her sight. She turned her bleary gaze towards the light coming from the Springs' ceiling, before it was obstructed by a figure diving perfectly in to the water, swimming straight for the Oerban. Lightning reached out, hooking her arm around Fang's middle, pulling her close while kicking hard, swimming back up. Breaking the surface of the water, the two warriors soaked thoroughly, Snow held his hands out, kneeling down by the edge of one of the stone islands within the springs.

Lightning pushed Fang in to Snow's hold, before clambering out of the water. Hope, Sazh, and Vanille were just finishing off the monsters that had been the cause of this problem in the first place, the crackling sound of Thunder spells filling the air with electric energy. Light pushed her sopping wet strawberry blonde locks out of her face, kneeling down next to Fang with Snow. The too glanced at each other, and Snow's face said "not a chance". Fang would dismember the lout. Lightning froze for a moment, before bending down and listening for Fang's breathing.

No sound.

Panic rising within, Farron gripped Fang's chin, gently prying her mouth open. She decided now was not the time to gaze so appreciatively at the tribeswoman's luscious lips, taking in a gulp of air before pressing her open mouth to hers. This wasn't a kiss - this was an emergency.

"Vanille!" she vaguely heard Snow calling. The redhead joined them, and got to set on healing a wound in Fang's side, blood pooling slightly in the dirt and grass while Lightning continued issuing CPR. L'Cie were tougher than regular humans, of course, and as Light drew back for only the second time, Fang stirred, coughing slightly, the water that had filled her lungs coming up with it. She opened her jade eyes, groaning slightly.

"Ughh... what hit me..?" she muttered, trying to sit up as Vanille sighed in relief. Lightning remained impartial, sitting on her knees with her fists in her lap, trying to ignore the tingling sensation left on her lips. Hope looked rather jealous of a certain water-logged l'cie. Sazh explained to Fang she'd been jumped, struck pretty hard just as she was letting her guard down, apparently enough to toss her in to the water. Emerald eyes looked to Lightning as the explanation ended, she'd gone to stand near the edge, perched on a rock jutting out of the springs. While the four other l'Cie continued to scout ahead, Fang hung back, watching the soldier who was still just as dripping as she.

"Lightnin'?" Fang asked, hopping over on to the stone to join her, enough space between them, but not as much as usual. She pushed some of her wet raven hair out of her face, a bead sliding down the side of her face. Farron visibly tensed, her arms across her chest tightening a bit. Seeing this, Fang heaved a sigh, propping a hand on her hip and scratching the back of her head.

"Thanks fer comin' after me," she said, and wasn't all too surprised with the reaction she received.

"You can thank me by keeping yourself safe. Don't become a liability," the cold soldier said flatly, before turning around and jumping back over to the island to follow after the others. Fang chuckled, shaking her head a bit, unable to fight the smile. There was just something about that attitude that made her even more determined to topple the walls surrounding the ex-sergeant. Plus, she looked really good wet...  
**  
****23. Compliment**

"Y'know..." that accented voice drawled in Lightning's ear from behind, causing the soldier to freeze, feeling a strong, toned Pulsian arm slipping around her middle, as a warm figure pressed up against her back," if I'd had any idea you looked that good angry, I'd have pissed you off a lot more." Farron jabbed an elbow back in to Fang's stomach, huffing, annoyed with her at this point.

"Shut it, Fang. I wasn't angry," Light said evenly, turning around in Fang's loosened hold and placing her gloved hands on her shoulders, pushing her away,"you were just taking too long yourself to kill it." The slain Megistotherean lay on its side, the giant, silver-furred beast sliced to ribbons. The bronze Oerban chuckled a little breathlessly as she rubbed her abdomen where Lightning had struck her, holding up a finger which she waved back and forth in disapproval.

"That was a compliment, Light. Learn ta take one," she said, clicking her tongue before Lightning paused to glare fiercely at her, her fingertips brushing against her gunblade handle as she retaliated,"Was it really?"

She couldn't tell with Fang, that wild fearlessness of the dragoon making it difficult to take anything she said to heart. But there was always something about that guessing that intrigued the soldier to the point of frustration. Being persistent, and oddly honest, Fang easily recalled the relentless combination Lightning had dealt out, something she'd seen her do before. Farron herself had called it the "Army of One", and she might as well be. She didn't just swing that blade around, she danced with her weapon, those flips and spins and kicks just adding so much finesse that Fang herself lacked in her movements, but she got the job done anyway.

"It really was. Your fighting's fancy... and it's definitely nice to look at."

The Pulsian winked. Fang watched as Lightning turned away, though she could swear she saw a hint of pink tinging her fair skin.

**24. Summer**

"Not happening, Fang."

"Aw, come on Sunshine!"

The pinkette winced at the nickname. Fang snickered, Vanille adding in,"Come on Light! It'll be fun!"

The soldier, arms folded tightly across her chest as she stood wearing blue jeans tucked in to her boots and a Guardian Corps. training t-shirt, stared at the three culprits. There were the two Pulsians, and then the younger Farron sibling. Serah had that puppy dog look on her face, holding her hands together pleadingly.

"Come on Claire. Please? It'll be so much fun," she begged, her warm azure gaze enough to melt Lightning's icy glare. The soldier sighed, before running a hand slowly back through her strawberry blonde tresses, Serah's face lighting up at the gesture.

"... Fine," Lightning finally grumbled in defeat, to which Vanille and Serah cheered gleefully, before Serah stepped forward and grabbed Lightning's arm.

"Alrighty then! We have to get you ready," she quipped, Lightning glancing over her shoulder at a smirking Fang, Vanille waving and saying something along the lines of "Meet you there in ten minutes" in that constant uppity tone of hers. Being dragged off to her bedroom, Lightning sat down on her bed while Serah raided her closet, pulling out outfits she hadn't seen in forever, tossing them on the bed or at her older sister even, managing to turn Lightning's orderly, clean room in to a center of chaos within minutes. A new record.

"Change in to this," Serah then ordered, holding up a hangar with a pure white sundress with a spaghetti straps, just one article of clothing Serah had bought for Lightning, saying it would look so good on her. Lightning snorted, but stood up anyway, stripping the loose t-shirt from her frame. Serah groaned in annoyance when she saw the color of her bra, charcoal black.

"You can't wear a black bra with a white dress," she said with a scowl, as if blaming Lightning for temporary thwarting her plans of getting the sergeant in to a dress for a trip to the beach, to soak up the summer sun and have fun with their friends. "Change in to this," she then said, repeating herself, rifling through Light's underwear drawer for a moment before pulling out a white, ornately deigned bra, passing it to her sister and taking the sundress back, holding it while waiting. Lightning held one of the straps between her teeth to reach back, fingers fumbling for the hooks of her clasp, getting out of the evil undergarment. She shrugged the straps from her shoulders, allowing the material to slide down her arms and drop off on top of her bed with the other clothes, before pulling on the appropriate bra.

"Here. Change in to this when you're done, alright? We'll wait downstairs," Serah then said, causing Lightning to pause, as if Serah had kept telling her what to do, busy getting her boots undone. She watched her sister go to the door, leaving her be. Farron sighed, glad to finally be alone. She straightened up, slipping her thumbs in to her jeans, wiggling out of them with help from jerking her hips from side to side. They were extremely comfortable, but hard to get on and off. Just as she was pushing them down around her knees, the door swung open. The soldier straightened up almost instantly, surprised at the intrusion, and went to take a step back to grab something from her bed to cover up with, and only succeeding to trip on those jeans she loved so much.

"... Is it my birthday?" an accented voice asked in bewilderment, Fang fighting the urge to laugh, holding a pair of soft blue sandals in her grasp, the other hand on the doorknob. She was supposed to give the shoes to Lightning, but hadn't thought to knock. It was quite a sight, to watch Lightning fall over herself like that, pants around her knees, in lacy white lingerie.

She ducked out of the way as an alarm clock was chucked at her head.

**25. Red**

That cape fluttered in to view as Fang jumped back from the Vampire, Lightning leaping forward to take up where she had left off. She watched it swirl and flip as the one that wore it did. When she'd first seen the accessory, she'd thought about it a lot. Why did Lightning wear it? Was it part of her uniform? Or maybe she secretly had some sort of super hero complex, which was why she always got this annoyed look whenever Snow started to talk about heroes. The Pulsian had learned, however, to love it. It was a part of Lightning, after all. Whenever she saw a red cape in the very corners of her peripheral vision, she knew who was there. It was a reassurance. If that flash of red was gone in battle, then she would know something was wrong. Most of the time, Fang was right. Lightning would be hurt, and would fall back to quickly heal herself.

Fang had thought to ask at one point, during a dark and quiet night, if she'd ever gotten stuck in a door somewhere or if someone had ever grabbed her cape. For the first question, Lightning merely scowled, and said nothing; that meant yes. Fang had laughed at Lightning's second answer. The soldier had told her, her voice flat , though with a hint of joking,

"Whoever grabbed it didn't get their hand back."

**26. Dance**

"Quite the welcome home..." Fang said with what seemed to be honest astonishment dipping in to her accent. Lightning fought the urge to throw her a snide remark, but she had to agree... little sister Serah definitely knew how to organize a party. With Vanille's help, it had been a cinch to let everyone in Oerba know that the true saviors of Cocoon had returned. With Snow, and the help of the other NORA members, getting an actual party going had been as easy as walking out of your house and in to the street. The whole village was an explosion of sound and lights and fun and mostly music, traditional Oerban songs drifting throughout the rebuilt area. The two stood off to the side of a road that was occupied with people dancing and singing, one of the bands playing a tribal drum beat.

"Everyone's glad you two are back," Lightning reasoned with a shrug of her shoulders, eyes scanning the crowd for familiar faces. Hope was standing by Vanille, the two catching up together, chatting away. The subject of Hope finally overtaking the Pulsian in height seemed to be quite the conversation. She felt Fang nudge her in the side with her elbow, chuckling.

"What about you, Sunshine? Happy ta see me?" she asked the predictable question, causing Farron to sigh, and keep quiet. She took that as a yes, and moved to stand in front of her.

"Since you're so happy then, how about a dance, yeah? the Orban huntress proposed, gripping Lightning's hand. She immediately tensed up under Fang's hold, pulling back a bit. Even if they were no longer l'Cie, Fang still had that incredible strength, her grasp firm. "It won't kill you."

"I do NOT dance," Lightning growled, jerking her hand back, but to no avail. Fang merely pulled her along with her to join the throng of people in the street, effectively annoying the soldier.

"Well, now you're gonna learn. You have the best ta teach ya, after all."

**27. Reflect**

Fang's expression of shock was reflected on Lightning's face as they stared at each other, both of their mouths hanging open slightly, jade eyes as wide as cornflower blue ones. Lightning broke out of this momentary daze first, swinging her open hand to strike the Pulsian on the cheek, like a built-in reflex to the woman whenever she invaded her personal space or startled her. Fang was quick, bringing her hand up and catching Lightning's wrist.

"Whoa there Sunshine," she breathed, feeling the force behind the blow. She stepped back as Farron advanced on her, forcing her backwards, her free hand reaching for the gunblade that wasn't there. The pinkette was mad, though more furiously embarrassed than enraged - and who wouldn't be, after Fang had just walked in to the bathroom. Lightning had just gotten out of the shower when Fang came home, she and Vanille were staying here for the week. Having just been out all day, she'd wanted to wash up, and having heard no water, went to the bathroom to clean up, only for it to open to the sight of the gorgeous soldier in nothing but a towel that was the same color as her cape.

**28. Nail**

Fang leaped out of the way of the Behemoth's swipe, the rush of air feeling like it was about to burst her ear as the saw-blade sent a shockwave through the ground that trembled momentarily. She somersaulted over, before springing to her feet and leaping in to the air, drawing her bladed lance back before putting all her weight in to the downwards thrust, tearing a long gash through the monster's arm and stabbing in to its foot. She yanked the end of her lance out of its foot, blood staining her sari and droplets splashing on to her cheek as she jumped back for distance, a wild and feral grin on the huntress's face.

The behemoth let out a roar of annoyance and pain, still trying to dig his weapon out of the ground. Fang laughed, all too happy to taunt the injured beast, taking her leisurely time. She tossed her hair over her shoulder, stepping carefully, lance held up, ready to keep fighting. One would think that this great barbarian of a creature would be the predator, ready to snatch up its human prey and rip Fang in half - but no. She was the huntress. She was used to situations like these. Hell, she found them amusing, even. The poor behemoth (yeah right!) was then barraged with a slew of fire spells coming from Fang's fellow Pulse native, the redhead grunting slightly with the effort.

Fang fell back as Lightning jumped forward, slashing at the monstrosity's legs, it had been so foolish to attack them. No way it was going to make an evening snack out of these l'Cie, not today. There was something a little off, though. Fang blinked, hesitating, her grip tightening on her lance, before she quickly held up her guard, the Behemoth yanking its saw-blade out of the ground and spinning around. Her pupils dilated slightly, her eyes blinking at the sight as the weapon struck the side of the unknowing soldier. Then, that piercing, gurgled, wet-sounding scream as blood that wasn't the behemoth's was spilled.

"Lightning!" Vanille gasped, just as shocked as Fang that she'd taken such a hit. Was she alright? The pinkette rolled when she hit the ground, leaving a dark smear in the dirt, ending up face down, her grip on her gunblade slack, cape wrapped slightly around her waist. No movement for a moment, but an audible groan and a twitch of Light's figure assured the two Pulsian's she was alright, as far as being alright as a l'Cie went. Dammit. Why hadn't Fang taken this more seriously? Neither had time to sigh in relief.

Vanille watched as the woman crouched low, a growl rising from deep within her, a ferocious noise to begin with, laced with loathing for this particular monster.

"COME ON THEN!" Fang snarled, pushing off from the ground and charging the behemoth head on. No way she was going to let it get away with that! Vanille took this as a signal to get out of the way. She rushed over to Lightning, Cure spells already charging in her hand as she hurried to the fallen soldier. It wasn't long until Fang stood beside her, huffing for breath as she knelt by Lightning, laying her lance down and carefully lifting slipping an arm around Light's shoulders, the other gently around her waist. Vanille was just abut done with closing up the wound in her side, a bead of sweat sliding down the side of her face.

Farron had her teeth clenched hard. It must hurt. She looked even more pale than usual, turning her head to bury her forehead against Fang's shoulder.

"Just breath, Sunshine. Vanille's patchin' ya up as fast as she can," Fang said soothingly. Vanille glanced at her adopted sister, forcing herself to return her focus. On Fang's right shoulder as a slash that looked rather deep, and her forearm a few shallow cuts. Did she even notice them? Did Fang even care? Probably not. All that mattered was that the Behemoth was dead, and that Lightning was being healed.

"There," Vanille breathed, wiping sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand. Lightning was panting for breath still, her cheeks looking a little flushed. That was good though, the color coming back to her skin. Vanille then spent the next minute healing the injuries on Fang's arm, and Lightning didn't move. Her eyes were closed, though her brow twitched slightly here and there. She was still awake, probably just getting over the initial shock of being struck so suddenly, then that supposedly fatal wound - to a human, at least - being healed as if it was just a little scratch and Mommy kissed it better.

"Grab my lance."

Vanille looked up at the order. Yes, the order, from the bronze leader. Fang sat Lightning up carefully, leaving her weapon on the ground as she moved over in front of the solider, before sliding her hands back underneath the strawberry blonde's thighs. She lifted Farron on to her back, before getting to her feet. Lightning seemed too exhausted to protest, it seemed. Her breathing was less labored, but certainly heavy against Fang's neck as her chin rested on her recently healed shoulder.

"Uh... right," Vanille said with a nod of her head, understanding. That was enough hunting for one day. She picked up the bladed lance after clipping her wand back in to place, slinging the staff over her shoulder, the blades sheathing themselves. Fang lead the way.

"I can... walk..." Lightning grumbled, though she barely had the strength left to lift her head up. Fang just laughed bitterly. She wasn't all that amused. Normally, she could handle Lightning's stubbornness, as it rivaled her own, but now was not the time for arguing. She carried Lightning on her back the whole way to return to their camp. She laid the half-asleep Lightning down by the fire that Sazh had started. He was dozing off anyway. Snow and Hope must be getting more firewood, Gorgonsopid meat already being cooked shishkabob style. Vanille whimpered sadly, of course upset by the events.

Fang could only sigh, Light's head in her lap, her jade gaze on the dancing flames that cooked their dinner. When Hope and Snow returned, they were of course wondering about all the blood, and what had happened. Sazh woke up to listen as Vanille explained, assuring everyone Lightning was OK, she was just resting for the time being. Fang stayed with the soldier, watching over her, staying up even as night came. The fire had died down to a pile of hot coals, the only source of light the moon and Cocoon floating overhead. The others had gone to sleep, Sazh staying up to keep watch though, at the edge of their camp.

Fang startled, having begun to fall asleep when she felt Lightning stir. The brunette used one hand to rub the tiredness from her eyes, looking down at cornflower blue orbs that stared up at her in bewilderment. Lightning then began to push herself up in to a sitting position carefully after realizing where her head was, and Fang could tell she was biting back a groan or sound of some sort. She'd probably be sore for a few more hours, at least.

"Good thing yer up..." Fang chuckled, pulling her knees to her chest while rubbing one shin,"my legs were fallin' asleep."

"Haha," Lightning said bitterly, though paused. A silence fell between the two women, until azure met emerald. "... Fang..." she started slowly, holding the Pulsian's gaze,"... thank you."

"What do ya mean? Vanille's the one that healed ya," Fang pointed out. Besides, she felt like it was her fault that Lightning had gotten hurt. She'd been playing around with the behemoth instead of focusing, the very thing, the ONLY thing Lightning had told them to do when the monster ran at them. Concentrate. But no, Fang had to just goof off...

"For carrying me," Lightning clarified. Fang thought about pointing out the flaw. Thought about going on about how she was to blame for the injury in the first place, but time seemed to stop as her heart rate skyrocketed. Lightning Farron was smiling at her. Just a little bit, but just enough for her to register the curving of the corners of her lips, the simple smile breathtaking on her alabaster features before it was gone.

"Ah... no problem, Light," Fang breathed, and Lightning nodded her head.

"Goodnight then. We head out tomorrow morning, so get some rest," Farron said, nodding her head once before moving over to an open spot close to the heat of the coals, curling up with her back to the tanned Oerban.

"Yeah... goodnight..." Fang mumbled, a slightly dazed look on her face. She smiled to herself before laying back, clasping her hands behind her head and looking up at the stars, feeling incredibly blissful. Her dreams were sweet, replaying that smile.

**29. Remove**

It never took much to get access to the body of the luscious Pulsian. She was a beautiful sight, that Oerba Yun Fang. She was toned, from her shoulders to her calves, yet her skin was surprisingly soft, and her warmth was so comforting. She let her teeth close around the silk of Fang's sari, sliding the shoulder cover off before she grazed her lips against her arm, kissing her tattoo once, she heard Fang sigh happily at the contact. Her ungloved hands tugged at the Pulsian's belt, her skin brushing against the fur pelt as she did this, unbuckling the belt soon enough before tossing it aside, eager to remove the teasing blue garb. She'd built up enough tension during the trip through Teajin's tower. More than once, Fang had been the one to push the lever to the lifts. Sure, she rode side saddle on a chocobo, with one leg crossed over the other, like she was trying to be a lady or something, but on the lifts, she'd place her hands on her hips, lift one leg up, and push the stick back with her foot, giving a generous view of the stretch of supple thigh and defined calf.

Lightning's earlier guess had been correct. Black. They were black panties that her fingers curled around, Fang removing her sandals as the silk sari fell from her body, ending up in a heap around her now bare feet. Lightning paused, reaching around with one hand to the faded yellow curtain, yanking the partition shut before she pushed Fang back down on the bed. They'd volunteered, after arriving in Oerba, to check the place out while the other four l'Cie cleaned up one of the homes to rest in for the night, under the watchful eye of Vanille. Really though, it was just an excuse for the two of them to sneak off together. They'd been doing this together for quite some time now, saying they were going scouting, or were going to take up guard-duty together.

A lot of the times, that's what they actually did, but others were like this. Abusing their precious to give way to the pulsing lust within their veins, to temporarily forget about their troubles and become a mess of tongue and teeth, of heat and desire. It was intoxicating, that feeling. Fang made her feel things she'd never felt before, brought her to the edge, and made sure she was satisfied, or at least completely exhausted. A lot of the times, they went together, but Farron wasn't complaining. She climbed over on top of Fang, shrugging her jacket back off her shoulders, tan hands going to unzip her half turtleneck as Light slid her touch along Fang's sides, fingers feeling every contour of each delicious curve that she was so familiar with, yet never got tired of.

Lightning pressed a knee between the Oerban's legs, kissing the gorgeous tribeswoman fully, tongues wrestling while the two of them fought to remove their clothing, the heat building. It was a passion they shared for one another, Fang tugging the turtleneck off and tossing it aside carelessly, heated palms pressing against ample breasts that remained covered by a dark green bra. She squeezed, earning a gentle groan from her strawberry blonde lover. Lightning pressed her greedy hands up underneath Fang's tank top, who sat up just enough to get it, along with the black bra underneath, off in a few quick motions. Her pale, eager lips closed around one of the woman's nipples, softly sucking until the peak had hardened before she did the same with the other.

She kissed down along that defined abdomen, her pink tresses tickling though Fang didn't laugh. It felt like Lightning was leaving a trail fire wherever that beautiful mouth touched, the descent obvious as Lightning snatched the last of Fang's clothing off the woman. She inwardly smiled, that addictive taste and scent filling her senses as the soldier trailed her tongue over Fang's core. The Pulsian bit back a whimper, the feel of Lightning working her tongue over her sweet mound making her heart palpitate wildly within her bosom. Her breathe became heavy, hands gripping on to coral colored hair, head spinning.

"Lightnin'," she groaned out, tipping her head back as she arched her back off the bed a bit, earning an amused hum from the woman between her thighs. "Right there - ah! Hell!"

Fang was fighting to keep her voice down. It was difficult to do so with Lightning thrusting her first two fingers in and out of the huntress, teeth and tongue working over that sensitive bud. She couldn't get enough of Fang's taste on her tongue, and those moans coming from her were like a personal symphony; it was for her, and her only. And this? Fang panting for breath, her wild raven hair stuck to her forehead with sweat, and the flush of her cheeks, neck, and chest that was just enough to differentiate between the redness and her tan skin. Wonderful. She was close, Light could tell. Fang got always got really sweary, hissing,"Fuck," and other words between gasps for air when she was nearing that intense explosion of pleasure.

When she hit it was totally different though. Lightning had to hold her hips down, nails digging in to her skin as she whimpered and moaned, back arching once more and hands tugging on Lightning's hair. Then, it was over, and she was an extravagant mess. Lightning carefully drew back, licking her fingers clean before kissing up the woman's front. She purred a few sweet nothings in to her ear, allowing Fang enough time to calm down, shuddering beneath the soldier. Fang then carefully disentangled her grip from her hair, trailing her fingernails lazily down Lightning's back.

"No no... it's alright," Light whispered, moving to lay down beside her, wrapping an arm around her middle, hooking a leg over her hip. She was just glad Fang had enjoyed it so much. She gently bit Fang's earlobe, lips brushing the tribal earring. "Just relax."

**30. Hands**

Lightning turned over where she slept, or at least, was trying to sleep, using her folded up jacket as a pillow, wrapping it in her cape so the numerous belts and buckles wouldn't bother her. Yet still, it was impossible for her to drift to sleep. Too much tension in the makeshift tent that the three female l'Cie all shared together. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Fang and Vanille were huddled together, leaving poor little Farron all by her lonesome.

The ex-sergeant refused to acknowledge any feelings of jealousy. Vanille was like Fang's sister - the tan Oerban had said it herself at one point or another, while so cheerily messing up the redhead's hair, grinning that sly smile...

Lightning squeezed her eyes shut tight, her back to the two Gran Pulse natives as she drew in a slow, deep breath. The air was fresh from the rain, a light drizzle falling outside the tent. She could just imagine that, in the second tent, the other three l'Cie not having any problems at the moment. It pissed her off a little bit, really... How could everyone else be so comfortable, anyway? No one was on guard duty, not a soul was keeping an eye out for Gran Pulse nasties, as Fang would call them.

She adjusted herself a bit, sighing quietly in the night, her mind wandering to the events of the long day. They'd followed Fang and Vanille along an underground maze today, eventually ending up riding in a fal'Cie named Atomos, if you could believe it, and going through the Sulyya Springs which had been filled with a very annoying amount of enemies. Forget the Ark... Gran Pulse was the real training ground, you had to fight and be on your toes almost 24/7!

She got to thinking about how, despite the large number of enemies, Fang would taunt and provoke the beasts, guarding against their attacks with stances that were magically charged, saying things like "Is that all ya've got?" and "Aww, come on, are ya even tryin'?" Sometimes, this bravado bothered Lightning. It caused work for Hope and Vanille to heal whatever wounds had accumulated on the bronze tribeswoman's body after battle, and sometimes even Lightning had to toss in a few Cure spells of her own.

Still though... there was something so feral and fascinating with that charisma, that enthusiasm and confidence. Dare she even think it, Lightning thought that Fang could be downright attractive, especially in battle. EVen covered with small cuts and marks that would surely evolve in to bruises, she would sigh so dramatically in disappointment at the defeat of their enemies, or laugh and say she wasn't finished yet, or something along those lines.

Lightning froze, suddenly, her eyes snapping open as she felt a hand against her inner thigh, access easy with her short skirt. Her face flushed, and she had to take a moment to calm down and simply realize that it was her own hand, and there was a warmth in the pit of her stomach that seemed to be growing the more she thought about the things she admired about... about Fang!

_Get it together, soldier! You are NOT being turned on by... by recklessness!_

Her body went frigid, her stomach doing a flip as she heard stirring from the two other occupants of the tent. Silence, then, a groan. A simple little still-asleep sort of sound, laced with a husky accent. How could sounds even sound like that anyway? More shameful the question, how come Farron recognized it as Fang without having to guess twice? The hand on her leg inched up slightly. Etro, why did she have to be attracted to such a person? Someone who didn't seem to care at all about plans or rules or her own safety until after she was sure that all the baddies were gone and her friends were safe, and would smile even with a slice on her cheek.

Because it was just that. Maybe it was the defiance. Maybe it was that cocky smirk that made her heart flutter. How about the way she'd practically purred at Lightning "Don't be shy" while moving her hands away from covering her chest to get a look at her l'Cie brand.

Fingers caressed herself through her underwear, Lightning slowly closing hr eyes, letting her imagination run free and the memories flood her mind.

When that giant monster had come and ripped half their airship apart. Snow yelling for Fang to go after Vanille and Hope, who'd just been yanked out of the flying vehicle by the sucking air. She may not have appreciated it at the time, but Fang leaping out so fearlessly in to the open expanse in to a wild free fall, she'd been so beautiful. No, gorgeous! A huntress in her element. Brimming with certainty and determination. Lightning had blamed Hope for her reason of leaping out after her the second those open-toe sandals had left the ship.

Farron wiggled her hips slightly to make pushing her panties aside easier, her pale and slender fingers, ungloved and strong, helping her relax this tension within her center, each brush of her fingertips along her slit urging her on to simply continue.

Fang suddenly spinning herself in mid air, tossing Bahamut's crystal and yelling out,"Here!" How natural, and on-cue it had been for her to then turn herself around as well, taking aim and pulling the trigger to shatter the Eidolith. Only moments after Bahamut appearing, Fang suddenly rushing back up towards the pinkette. Then that strong hand gripping hers, pulling Farron close enough to feel the Pulsian's warmth while being seated on the back of the dragon.

The first night on Gran Pulse, when Lightning had volunteered for guard duty after they'd spent te day setting up a base camp to merely get situated in this wild place. Funny how they'd thrown it together, a lot like this one. She twitched slightly, her nimble touch sliding along her slick sex. Thinking was starting to become a challenge as she had to focus on her breathing to at least try and keep it calm, but knowing that the one she was thinking about was right behind her made the soldier shudder. She began to concentrate a little more on the physical side of things, her middle finger teasing her entrance, before she slowly curled the appendage inside of herself, breathing out softly in delight.

Keeping her eyes closed, sliding her other hand up to unzip her half turtleneck, she started to fantasize. She thought of how exciting it would be to have Fang whispering in her ear, she didn't know what, but anything would sound amazing coming from that accented voice. She wondered how it would feel to run her fingers back through that raven hairstyle, to have that warm body pressed against hers again, this time in a much more sensual and intimate way, of course.

She froze immediately as she somehow got her wish.

Fang had heard something. She'd woken up from the noise, and even though her senses had been dulled with sleep, they quickly snapped to attention at the sound of a whimper that certainly wasn't coming from her surrogate sibling. She'd lifted her head, looking over her shoulder, startled. Was she still asleep, and merely dreaming, or was Lightning... was Lightning...

Fang sat up, incredulous to the situation before her. She MUST still be dreaming... in that case, she could do whatever she wanted. Crawling away from Vanille, she found the sight more and more sensuous as she then slid in behind Lightning, fitting her toned body against the soldier's back. Lightning tensed up, suddenly stopping, though Fang reached a hand down around the strawberry blonde's front with a warm purr in her ear,"Don't stop 'cause of me, Sunshine."


	4. Chapter 4

**31. Stop**

"Ow - damn, Light! Stop it..."

"I'm sorry Fang... I can't."

"But it hurts!"

The Pulsian grit her teeth, nearly tearing the sheet she clutched on to.

"I know it hurts, Fang, but you know it'll just be worse to leave it, so stop being a baby and deal with it."

"That's harsh, even from you- OW! Can't you be any gentler there?"

Lightning frowned. She sighed a bit, bending over to touch her lips to Fang's shoulder, the gesture comforting and apologetic.

"There's only one left. I'll do it quick."

Fang, softly panting for breath, numbly nodded her head before grumbling,"Alright..."

The pinkette smiled a little bit, before focusing again on making this as painless as possible.

"On the count of three. One, two-!"

Fang groaned out, the soldier straightening up behind her before she placed the needle in the small pile with the others. The Pulsian was not too amused, growling,"You said on three..." She carefully sat up, taking a deep breath.

"Well, I lied. That's what you get for letting a damn cactuar sneak up on you."

**32. Noise**

It had been a long day, running drills for the Guardian Corps. A bunch of new recruits had to be trained up, and some had been more difficult than others to either follow orders or catch on to the very basics. Lightning sighed, she'd remembered the disappointed look on Vanille's face this morning at breakfast. The two Oerban's were having a girls' night out with Serah, who was currently living with Snow. The redhead had wanted the older Farron sister to come along, too, but she'd had to decline, work was going to run late.

Rubbing her shoulder, the muscles sore, she turned on the shower in her bathroom. The place she lived in never failed to be visited in the mornings at exactly eight o'clock by the two Pulse natives, it was sort of a tradition that had sprung up out of the ground. They'd arrive, and the three of them would make breakfast and eat together, Vanille doing most (if not all) of the talking amongst the group. For the first little while, Lightning had been annoyed with this, and some mornings she didn't want to open the door to let them in, but she always found herself opening her home, and more specifically, her kitchen to Fang and Vanille.

She stepped under the hot stream of water, letting out a content, relaxed sigh before beginning to wash off. Farron even began to hum a little tune to herself in the shower, an Oerban song that she could hear Fang singing to herself under her breathe sometimes, or humming just as the strawberry blonde was, on some mornings. It just sort of grew on her, maybe. Even with this song, and the sound of the water spouting from the shower head, it wasn't nearly enough to completely muffle out a loud sound coming from the front door.

Banging, hard on the wood, someone was knocking pretty damn loudly. The soldier frowned, reaching to turn off the faucet while yelling,"Who is it?"

"Li-ightni-in'!" came a groaning, slurred sing-song voice, accent unusually heavy. Fang? Light got out of the shower stall, grabbing her towel and quickly drying off and pulling on her maroon bathrobe while the insistent banging continued. "Lemme iiinnn... ple-ease Lightnin'? I'll love ya forever!"

She quickly went to the front door, tying the sash around her waist, reaching to open the front door, starting,"What in Etro's name do you think you're doing, coming here at this hour, it's past Midnight!" She yanked open the door. "Honestly Fang, what-"

The sergeant was cut off, surprised by the stench of heavy alcohol that practically burned her nostrils, as a tanned Oerban threw her arms around Lightning, lumbering through the door. She was off-balanced, nearly dragging Lightning to the floor with her weight all off center.

"Dammit Fang! What the Hell?" Lightning hissed, stumbling, grabbing the huntress and trying to straighten her up. She was clad in a pair of dark jeans, and a black tank top with a blue coat on overtop, wearing leather sandals.

"Vanille's bein' mean ta me, Light! She wun lemme in th'house!" Fang slurred, gripping Lightning's shoulders and trying to look her in the eyes, though she kept teetering slightly from one side to the other. Farron brought her over to the couch, sitting her down. So she came here? "I guess I musta said somethin' ta upset her! An' then... an' then..."

She looked a little green. Just how much, and what exactly did she drink? Lightning had never thought the former l'Cie to be one who couldn't hold her liquor. If anything, she thought it impossible for Fang to get actually drunk, let alone drunk enough to come waking up the whole neighborhood in the middle of the night. Her thought process was interrupted by Famg suddenly leaning forward, pressing her cheek against where her brand used to be.

"I just knew I could come here, Light. Ya've always taken care'a me before, an' I love yer... I love yer... Chocobos? Where?"

The Pulsian sat up again, leaving Lightning albeit rather confused as the brunette started to turn her head left and right, looking about. The pinkette grumbled something, slapping her palm to her face before peeking out through her fingers as the woman tried to stand up from the couch. She quickly stood up herself, grabbing her arm,"Steady now. Where do you think you're going?"

"Ta look fer those damn lil Chocobos you been hidin' from me," Fang replied, her glare unable to be taken at all seriously when she was pouting like that. Lightning now had a slight dilemma. She wanted to go to bed, to sleep and rest up to be able to enjoy her day off tomorrow to the fullest. She was going to wake up early and go for a jog before relaxing in a nice, hot bath with a book and some scented candles. The obviously intoxicated Pulsian before her brought up the other side of this coin. She could let Fang go wreak havoc and do what she'd originally planned...

It's not like anyone would try and mess with Fang. She'd nearly broken down Lightning's door without even realizing it.

But still, Farron couldn't help but feel that she had to take care of her. Make sure she had someone to hold her hair back if she got sick, to fetch her water, to make her feel better if she had a hangover the next day. Those pleading jade eyes and that trembling lower lip were certainly uncharacteristic coming from Fang, but at the same time were impossible to resist. Besides, she couldn't let her loose, who knows what she'd do.

"You're not going to be looking for any Chocobos tonight," Lightning said, and almost instantly the Oerban's foggy gaze lit up,"You're staying here for the night." Fang grabbed her again, sticking her face dangerously closed.

"For real? Thank ya, Claire!" she giggled, and Lightning froze for a moment, wincing at her real name being used. Fang, right after, caught her slip-up. Her happy expression was replaced with apology, and she clung to the soldier again, locking her in a bear hug,"I'm so sorry Light!"

"Fang! Fang, it's okay - let go of me!" Farron gasped, she could barely breath. As soon as Fang let go, the pinkette shook her head before taking Fang by her wrist and sitting her down again on the couch. She then pushed her gently down with one shoulder, the huntress flopping down with a pout on her lips, the expression not at all fitting to the proud woman. "Just get some rest."

**33. Job**

Lightning had no time to shake her head in disapproval, or even silently curse the little Pulsian medic as Vanille waved to her, trotting off excitedly, towing Fang along by her arm. It wasn't that she hated setting up camp or anything, but she'd appreciate it if she had a little help with the task. Even Snow would be fair at this point. She was used to being alone, however, Hope and Sazh collecting materials, Vanille having just dragged off her surrogate sister to find some poor gorgonsopid to haul back for tonight's dinner.

_"How can ya stomach this crap? It ain't nowhere near good food!" Fang grumbled, taking another reluctant bite of the ration bar Lightning had handed to her moments before. _

_"It's the only food we've got," the strawberry blond reasoned, her jaw locking slightly with annoyance. "Better to eat and have the strength for later than end up some Pulse monster's dinner."_

_"__**Gran**__Pulse," the dragoon was quick to correct her with a frown, shaking her head of wild raven hair while she tossed the half-eaten bar over her shoulder. "Vanille - let's show these Cocoon folk what a real meal is. Gorgonsopid steak, yeah?"_

"Maybe they'll find a King Behemoth instead," the ex sergeant muttered to herself bitterly.

**34. Open**

Not ever before had the ex-sergeant of Cocoon military been so enraptured by another individual. She'd seen many sides to this Oerba Yun Fang. The dragoon's happiness at being reunited with her surrogate sister, the relief heard in her voice "You've still got time", the pure anger at their resolve to save Cocoon on the Ark, the triumph of a fallen enemy. She also saw her frustration, and her innate ability to lead a squad with this almost contagious charisma and pride. Lightning, on the other hand, could not help but feel rather worried as the Oerban huntress stood at the entrance to her tent, one hand clutching the flap and the other a fist at her side.

She was panting, as if she'd just ran across the entire Archylte Steppe and defeated two King Behemoths along the way. A cold sweat beaded her brow, causing a few of those wild dark strands to stick to her forehead, and a slightly flushed rouge tinge her tan complexion. Lightning sat up slowly, a cool, collected mask hiding her concern as she slowly asked,"Is something the matter?"

"Your brand."

The strawberry hotcake blinked,"Excuse me?"

"Your brand!" Fang repeated with a desperate tone, stepping inside the tent and kneeling down, hands groping for the zipper of Lightning's half turtleneck. Light hissed in objection, swatting and wrestling the tanned woman's hands away,"Fang! Stop it!" There was no halting the stubborn Oerban, however, her superior brute strength allowing her to force Farron back, pale cheeks blushing pink that matched her hair as Fang sharply unzipped the sweater, verde gaze frantic and scanning over the brand burned on to Lightning's flesh, ever changing.

"... Oh, thank Etro," she breathed,then, suddenly relaxing - before her lips parted to release a surprised yelp as she was thrown off the soldier. Lightning sat up, reaching for her gunblade as her other hand clutched her shirt closed, an embarrassed rage bubbling behind cornflower blue orbs. She would have normally demanded an explanation, but at the moment, she had a "stab first, question later" mind set. Fang, floored on her back, held up her hands defensively, gasping,"Wait wait wait! Lightnin' hold on a sec, I can explain!"

"Talk fast, Fang," Lightning growled, on her feet with Lionheart's barrel pointed at her, no doubt aimed between her eyes.

"I- I had a dream!"

A click of bullets prepared to fire.

"In the dream, there was you n'me, and then y'turned around, and your brand - you turned Cie'th, Light. M'sorry ... I just, I got worried, and I... don't shoot me, alright?"

The sergeant slowly lowered her weapon, heaving a heavy sigh and shaking her head. "Fang... next time you panic like a madwoman and want to check my brand, I suggest not barging in to my tent and tearing open my shirt. It's a good way to get yourself killed _before_ facing Orphan."

**35. Touch**

Every shiver, every whimper, every single sound she could elicit from those sweet lips filled Lightning with a smug pride that she had not felt in many ages. She allowed herself to take plunder on the Oerban's tan skin, tasting and touching her well earned bounty after a hard day's work of slaying beasts and crossing plains. Farron all but purred with delight as Fang suddenly exhaled a gasping groan, grip tightening on the woman above her, emerald meeting cyan for a moment, the longing and pleasure fogging the both of their locked gazes.

**36. Water**

"Vanille, what's the meaning of this?" Lightning's voice was slightly harsher than she would normally speak to the orange-haired saboteur, though she was allowing herself to ushered along with hands pressing in to her back, guiding her along through the halls of one of the many dilapidated dwellings in the Village of Oerba. "We should be taking care of those seekers by the bridge..."

"I know, I know! But please please, please Light, I promise you'll like it!" Vanille chirped behind her, steering the older woman only slightly farther, coming to a sliding wooden door that seemed to be barely lasting where it stood. She hopped from behind the ex-sergeant, pushing open the door. It took all of Lightning's will not to let her jaw drop.

"You're kidding, right?" she questioned, unimpressed as she folded her arms across her chest. A bath house. After all these years, Oerba still had running hot water? She found that incredibly difficult to believe. The pipes were probably clogged beyond hope -

"Cheer up, Sunshine. A bath'd do y'good anyhow," the accented voice sounded behind her, and Lightning jumped as she felt, very quickly, a firm hand upon her rear, just as Vanille was turning away with a giggle, explaining how they'd prepared the baths for everyone and that the guys had their own already done and such. Light didn't listen, far too preoccupied with blaming the steam for her sudden lightheadedness. She was a Farron - she did not _swoon_.

**37. Save**

"It'll be OK." Lightning's voice did much to assure the silver-haired teenager that his injuries were not grievous. He was too weak to charge cure spells of his own, so it was left to their ever distant leader to tend to them. He hissed and squirmed like the bloody child he was, whimpering and moaning out of pain from wounds that Fang would merely shrug off. She glowered at the two from her spot as lookout at the mouth of the cave they'd scurried to to avoid a herd of flans crossing the Steppe for whatever reason.

"Thanks, Light," Hope finally sighed, and Fang turned her gaze elsewhere, the almost motherly smile the pinkette gave him practically sickening. She could almost hear the smile vanish however, her tone serious,"You shouldn't rush in like that. You need to keep a cool head, and keep the enemy off balance."

"Right. I'm sorry, I'll try harder next time."

Then, the Oerban heard something that made her giggle inwardly with glee.

"You're lucky Fang was there to save you from your recklessness."

**38. Sell**

"So, how's 30 gil an hour sound t'you, beautiful?" an accented voice purred in Lightning's ear as arms slid around her shoulders, warmth pressing against her back. Lightning licked her fingertip, slowly turning the page of her novel, sighing. More games?

**39. Next**

Fang stood up straight, one hand holding her lance steady, end stabbed in to the back of a felled Megistotherian. She wiped the back of her other hand across her brow, quite impressed with her own destructive power, her Highwind ability certainly making quick work of these once terrifying creatures. "Next!" she laughed, tossing her head back, oblivious to the astonished expressions of her squadmates.

**40. Please**

"W-We can't..." the ever so adamant soldier whispered, for fear that if she used any higher volume in her voice, the others would wake up, to find the two women in such a compromising situation. Fang's gaze was pleading, and the cold walls on the Fifth Ark chilled Lightning to the bone, a shudder running up her back while strong tanned hands held her shoulders in a surprisingly gentle yet firm fashion. Why didn't she just reach for her gunblade, or clench a fist and pop her one? It would be easy. She'd struck the Oerban before, so why, pressed up against the wall by this goddess, expression so loving and eyes so filled with desire, couldn't she do it now?

"Please," Fang murmured, verde gaze half-lidded as her hands slid up from Lightning's shoulders, one arm sliding around her neck as her other hand ran up through light pink strands, cradling the back of the ex-sergeant's head and pressing her forehead to hers. Hot breath brushed across the pinkette's lips, which Farron quickly licked, the sweet taste so tempting as her heart fluttered in her chest. A little bit unsure, she slowly lifted her hands, just enough to place them on the woman's curvaceous hips, hooking a thumb loosely around her belt in the process. She swallowed, parting to lips to suck in a breath that she would hold, cornflower blue orbs locked on Fang.

Suddenly everything else was blocked out. The pressure of their muddled, unclear focus. Her worry of awakening the others, sleeping just around the corner. Anxiety about all of Cocoon thinking they were monsters, how practically betrayed her own sister in denying her truth, becoming what she was meant to hunt down and kill if needed. Whatever air she'd been holding in her lungs was suddenly gone as soft, insistent lips met her mouth. Oh, Maker - the woman tasted even better than she smelled. So sweet was Fang with this kiss, wanting it to be perfect, finger slowly curling through the hair she'd held between her fingers, arm around her neck dropping to press her hand against the small of her back and take the soldier away slightly from the wall.

Lightning allowed her eyes to close with bliss, every electrifying nerve surging towards their meeting flesh, blood rushing to her face while a warm blush spread across her face, boiling beneath her lips, making them hotter, making _her_ hotter. She trembled, hands on Fang's hips clutching her closer, she felt a hesitant tongue testing for entrance which she shyly allowed, a warmth that had built in the pit of her stomach spreading over her body, adrenaline rushing throughout her system, a pleased whimper arising from her throat. She felt the Oerban smile (not smirk) in to the kiss, every fibre of her body intent on saving this moment forever. Because this kiss wasn't hungry, or desperate or rough - it was slow and loving, as if kissing all of their problems away would make the world right again.


	5. Chapter 5

**41. Pet**

"No."

"Come on, Light, please?"

"Fang, I said no! We are NOT keeping a baby behemoth in the house."

**42. Shadow**

Every sound in the shadows made the soldier nearly jump out of her skin, not at all trusting of their surroundings. Arriving on Gran Pulse had been enough of a hassle - really, leaping out of airships and dealing with a Fal'Cie that liked to scare the living daylights out of them... It was ridiculous. She worried for Hope, the boy had been acting strange. Vanille seemed to be hiding something. Sazh was... being Sazh, and Snow kept talking to her sister's crystal. Fang seemed completely unperturbed by all of this, the huntress must simply be happy to be home on Pulse.

Gran Pulse, she could hear her correcting her in her mind. The pinektte frowned at the thought, glancing in the direction of the tanned woman, who'd only hours before had faced off against them, saying she'd take all of them out and knock Cocoon out of the sky herself if she had to. But Light had seen it. The fear and pain in those verde eyes,for the fate of herself, for Vanille, and the world from where they both came from. Lightning felt a twist within her stomach, grimacing, and turned her head away, instead taking a look around the makeshift basecamp they'd set up from finding scraps laying around. She looked at Snow, who was leaning against a large metal part, Hope tucked underneath one of his arms.

She didn't know what had happened between those two, exactly, all she knew was that Project NORA hadn't worked out, and she'd been given her hunting knife back. Sazh slept with his back to the flames, one hand tucked underneath his head, the chocobo chick nestled in his afro. She looked back again to the sight that had caused all of this inner turmoil in the first place.

Fang and Vanille, keeping watch together. Sitting close, side by side, bodies touching and heads close, talking about something or other. The ex-sergeant was unable to sleep in the first place, on edge on acount of their wild new surroundings, but a twinge of jealousy at her heart was what worried her the most. Right now, none of them could afford any distractions, but Farron felt as if she might have to fess up sooner or later for the almost undeniable "interest" she felt when it came to the Pulse natives. One in particular being Oerba Yun Fang, who was currently laughing at something her redheaded compaion had said.

Light frowned, and turned away again.

**43. Always**

The mark on her chest was, if anything, a constant reminder that their time was wearing thin. Being a l'cie was certainly not glamorous, not that she'd ever thought otherwise. Lightning just didn't enjoy how it seemed to suck the life out of everything. Fighting enemies no longer got her riled up, as she would simply battle them to follow the process of advancing towards an impossible goal. A goal, one ultimate Focus that would either break or... break them. The rag-tag band of l'cie had come together in albeit unorthodox ways, but when they had finally joined up, some sort of excitement sparked back in to the way she looked at things.

Farron found herself especially more terrified once they'd reached Gran Pulse. The monsters down here were horrifying in both their number and strength. Exhausted to the point of nearly collapsing day in and day out, running around the Steppe and exploring where all the other crevices and path ways led them, trying to find an answer to the question of escaping their Focus. She was doubting if it could be done, and for the longest time she tried to believe in Snow for assuring them all that Serah wanted them to save Cocoon. But most nights it annoyed her to hear him muttering to her sister's crystal tear, and was being slowly worn down. The pink-haired soldier blew her hair out of her face, rolling her shoulders, muscles sore and strained.

They'd stopped to camp the night in some clearing they'd more or less made, tearing through a pack of gorgonsopid pups. Best to rest while they were safe, even if she wanted to continue on despite her body's desperate pleas for succor. She allowed her cornflower gaze sweep around the settlement, spotting Hope learning some sort of strange clapping pattern from Vanille. The Oerban saboteur piqued her interest on account of seemingly being able to constantly keep smiling no matter what they faced here. Sazh, Snow, and Fang were all huddled around the fire, working over cooking the party up a feast of fiend meat.

Lightning then shifted where she sat, separated from the rest of the group, back to the wilderness that was always surrounding them, making her on edge. This untamed place was both beautiful and frightening. It was fierce and unpredictable, yet on the more calm nights, one could see and appreciate the landscape with its unending rolls of hills and canyons, mountains and lakes and ponds that stretched for miles or simply rested in an odd bend. The animals, when not trying to rip their heads off, demonstrated both how natural selection was a bitch, and also when a megistotherean mother would defend her pups, even fighting a mighty king behemoth for their sakes.

She closed her eyes and sighed, a ghost of a smile flickering across her lips.

**44. Content**

The ravine was rather cramped. Lightning tried again, shifting her shoulder - only for her pauldron to groan and screech against the rockface. She grit her teeth, brow furrowing with mild frustration at the situation. "Any ideas..?" came Snow's troubled chuckled above her. She was terrified that if he lost his grip, he'd come tumbling down on top of her, Fang, and Sazh. Hope and Vanille had been small enough to not get caught, and had climbed out of the crevice. They'd gone to fetch something Vanille had promised would get them out.

"We wait," Fang cut in, and Lightning tried not to shiver, feeling the hot breath against her leg. Cerulean orbs flickered to the Pulsian warrior, every muscle of her tanned body straining to keep from plummeting to a sharp, wet death from the rocks and rushing river water below. Sazh laughed dryly, Snow helping keep the older man up. "Yeah. Waiting's not exactly our best option right here," he gruffed, the chocobo chick flying around in circles above them, chirping loudly.

The champagne-haired ex-sergeant's gaze lingered on Fang. She'd dug her bladed lance in to the stone, one leg brought up and around it to stay still, but she dared not move. Almost hanging fully upside down even, her wild mane of hair tickled Light's skin, every breath she took caressing her knee. And if she didn't know any better, she'd say the tribeswoman was perfectly content, as if she could stay there all day.

Fang paled slightly when her form suddenly gave a jerk, and for one terrifying moment, Lightning's heart stopped as pebbles rained down to the rushing waters some fifty feet beneath them, the huntress's staff giving a groaning sound. "Etro, don't let this place break m'lance!" Fang grumbled, shaking her head. Farron had to fight the urge to squirm at the tickling that followed. With a grunt, she tried to straight her legs, rasping sharply at the rocks digging in to her back still. The place was too narrow to summon anyone's Eidolons, even if they could bring about their crystals. She wasn't too keen on dying here...

**45. Certain**

"I think you would have liked it here, Lightning!" Vanille giggled, helping the pinkette hold a chobobo still. Farron paused a moment, smiling softly at the redhead's enthusiasm. She found it hard to be... serious towards the bubbly Saboteur. Which the others took great joy in teasing her about, "others" being Fang and Snow, the two chatting some ways away, plotting where they should head next no doubt. Lightning reached back and wiped sticky sweat from the back of her neck, the hot sun beating down mercilessly in the small clearing.

"I suppose I would. In another life," she mused, before mounting the animal and holding herself steady, Vanille aiding in keeping the creature still.

"What d'you mean by that?" the redhead quipped, tilting her ginger head up at the pinkette, curiosity in her verde gaze. Farron paused a moment, before explaining,"If we weren't all l'cie, and if this mess between Pulse and Cocoon wasn't such a big deal... I'm certain I would enjoy visiting."

"... It was so wondrous here. The ruins would still be in one piece, and there wouldn't be nearly as many Undying or Cie'th stones... Five hundred years..." The ex-sergeant watched the girl trail off, sighing and pressing her face against the chocobo. Lightning merely stayed still and silent, sky-sapphires combing over their surroundings once more, drinking in the dilapidated area, run down and weary, dulled with erosion and the curse of time. It was heart-wrenching, to try and even comprehend what it must be like for the two Pulse natives to return to their home land only to see it in such a state.

**46. Scorch**

Fang hissed out between clenched teeth, clutching a handful of her sari hard. Sweat beading her brow, the huntress lolled her head back with a heavy breath, panting out,"Light..." The pinkette silenced her with a hard stare, stern but swimming in concern. She lifted her free hand to brush from dark locks back from Fang's face, a gesture that surprised the tanned woman slightly.

"Don't worry. Vanille will be here soon," Lightning said, continuing to press down on the gash in Fang's leg. She glanced up as she said this however, swift to scan their surroundings. She'd sent Snow off almost ten minutes ago to fetch the other group, she dimly hoped the lummox hadn't gotten eaten by some Pulse beast. She herself was drained of any energy, not nearly enough to conjure a Cure spell, that was certain.

The Pulsian had heard the strain in her voice however. It hurt the ex-sergeant that she couldn't help her, not even ease her pain. She had to sit and watch, and simply hold down a bundle of cloth in some attempt to stop the bleeding from her wound. Fang chuckled breathlessly, coming off the arm she'd been leaning on and instead hunkering forward, placing her now free hand on Light's shoulder.

"I'll be alright, Sunshine. S'just a scratch, yeah?" she chuckled, tilting her head with clouded green eyes flinching with the rest of her at a jolt of scorching pain shooting through the injured limb. She grunted, her hold on Light's shoulder tightening. The pinkette gulped, cupping her face,"Fang?"

The huntress lifted her head again, huffing now for her breaths. She was pale, with a sickly complexion and fog in her eyes. Even being l'cie didn't make you invincible, but Lightning was still glad that their durability meant that the native to these very lands wouldn't bleed out before they even had a chance to reach the top of Taejin's Tower.

"M... M'alright." Still, she insisted on reassuring the champagne-haired soldier, though she could feel her hold on her shoulder loosening considerably.

"Fang?" Lightning repeated, panic suddenly filling her stomach, an icy squeeze, her expression merely a dent in her brow and a frown on her lips. The Pulsian's own verde orbs rolled skywards before they shut, her head tilting back once more but this time her body slumped with the motion. Quick, Light grabbed her around the shoulders and torso to keep her upright, needing both hands to do some and cradling the woman's head against her shoulder in result. "Fang!"

**47. Bore**

The solider had been in a very bad mood since the beginning of the day. Maybe it was the ambush of flans, leaving the party sticky with golden goo that had done it, or the ambush of goblins in the Yaschif Madas that afternoon, or the pack of gorgonsopids they'd run in to shortly after... Well, a lot could be wrong. So how on Gran Pulse could Vanille be in such high spirits? How could Fang have an almost bored look on her face? Were these waves of beast after beast after beast simply not challenging enough for the older Pulsian? Lightning worked the tick in her jaw a moment or two, glancing away as the brunette busied herself chit-chatting with hero boy about their most recent kills along the Steppe.

Hope and Sazh lingered along, side by side, near the back of the group, the two Synerists' conversation out of her earshot. Vanille simply bounced happily along, almost managing to keep up with Lightning's curt pacing. It was simply irritation with the huntress that made her core ache and her body pulse with heat, making her legs move that much more swiftly.

**48. Study  
(This one is more of an AU than anything, my apologies)**

"I know you can do this. It isn't that hard, and the test is tomorrow. If you fail, Vanille won't be too happy," Lightning Farron chided. Fang gaze her an unamused glare. She'd sought help from the school's coldest, smartest student. She'd always been a vigilant studier, with top grades. All the teachers loved the pinkette, and she was even the captain of various sports teams and athletic clubs. Word had it she'd be joining Cocoon's military after graduating from Pulse - and that put the Yun clan woman in a foul mood. Who else would she tease during gym class, or fight on equal grounds when they went to Judo club? Not even the boys in this school were a match for her, but Lightning...

"I'm not doin' this for Vanille," Fang sighed, laying her head down on her book, tugging at the skirt of her school uniform with a frown. She'd modified her clothes as much as she could to be comfortable without arguing the school's staff. Her tutor arched a brow at her, the strawberry hotcake, leaning back in her chair with her arms folded across her chest, one leg over the other. The Pulse native shook her head and sat up again. The knot in her chest tightened. "You're leaving."

For a moment, Farron merely gave her that usual, serious look, before she blinked slowly once, not an inkling of surprise on her face. "Yes. After graduation. I'm moving to Cocoon for a job to look after Serah." Right. It was always about her sister with this one. Not that Fang would blame her, of course. She herself had been extremely protective of her fiery-haired surrogate sister until she'd decided to let her grow up for a change. "Why does it matter?"

"I- us at the Judo club will miss you, y'know. And you'll miss all the fun hunting lessons at the college..." Fang said. She felt a rush when she saw that twitch in Lightning's jaw, hinting towards the beginnings of an amused smile.

"Then you'll go on to be educated barbarians," she stated flatly, completely flooring Fang's confidence and her argument, if only for a moment. "This transfer program was a mistake. I would have preferred being schooled in Cocoon." The tanned student frowned.

"Hey now. Gran Pulse High ain't such a bad place. Y'just gotta let it in. Plus, we kick the crap out of you Cocoonians when it comes t'scenery." She then gestured to the open window, the breeze flowing in to the library warm and inviting, the sunny outdoors beckoning. It was why she couldn't focus on her books, why she couldn't study. It couldn't have anything to do with the transfer beauty beside her. _Yeah. Amazing scenery..._

**49. Minute**

This was all happening so fast. Fang easily ducked out of the way of a sharp slash from the gunblade, before bringing up her staff and swinging at the soldier. She watched that red cape flutter while its wearer slid in to a backflip through the air, gracefully landing and rearing her blade's gun form. The Pulsian leaped back as a spray of bullets peppered at her feet, a bead of sweat shaking loose from her brow with the movement. Really, she appreciated the help the woman was giving to help her hone her new Ravager skills. She hadn't been pushed like this in a while, magic never having really been her strong point, even her Sabotaging needing some work.

With a click of the tongue, Fang suddenly threw a ball of Ruinga, exploding in a flash of white light. Once it had cleared, she spotted Lightning on on her back some feet away. She made her way over and offered a hand to the fallen woman, who merely gruffed and clasped grips, pulling herself to her feet with only a bit of Fang's help. The brunette of the two jabbed her lance in to the ground and leaned against it, huffing.

"Caught ya by surprise, did I?" she chuckled, earning a glare from the ivory-skinned beauty who was retrieving her weapon from the ground, sliding her gunblade back in to its holster.

"No," Lightning replied coolly, dusting her jacket off, ignoring Fang's snort of disbelief. If she had been paying attention, the little sparring match would have lasted much longer than just a minute. What had she been distracted by?

**50. Limit**

As if she didn't have enough to be frustrated about, Lightning found her temper rising. She must have been a little too adamant and serious lately - what else could explain Fang's sudden urge to just pluck the pinkette up and haul her over her shoulder like a sack of components? Even more, she felt the hand hold her hip sliding ever so dangerously down as the Oerban carried her across a few rocks that bespeckled a stretch a river, water lapping at the stones and making them slippery, yet she had no doubt that Fang would not slip.

"Put me down," she growled, clenched fists pressing against Fang's back to try and lift herself, steady herself over Fang's shoulder, only to be shrugged as the dragoon adjusted her hold on her, laughing. That laugh! Oh, she'd love to harm the tan woman to just get her to stop being so happy and charismatic all of the time!


End file.
